The God Key
by Awesome Jones
Summary: After creating The God Key, a tortured Hoagie remakes existence in his image. The former KND must reunite in a broken world to stop him from destroying everything, but is Hoagie really in control? Rated for violence, sexuality, adult themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

The God Key

Part 1: The Seventh Day

standard disclaimer

-Prologue-

He took one one one cause she left him and  
two two two for his family and  
three three three for his heartache and  
four four four for his headaches and  
five five five for his lonely and  
six six six for his sorrow and  
seven seven for no tomorrow and  
eight eight he forgot what eight was for and  
nine nine nine for a lost god and  
ten ten ten ten for everything  
everything everything everything 1

Hoagie took one small insignificant blue pill from the box and held it close to his thick glasses. The pill was plain, no numbers of words embossed across the surface. Just a little blue pill. Boring. But this pill was no ordinary pill, rather a special pill. Not an illegal substance promising a Euphoric high, or transcendental awesome of wild colors and psychedelic sounds. No, it wasn't a drug. It was a new life.

Polydestrolycocine… or something like that. He tried to break the chemical compounds into words but the little blue pill couldn't be translated into tangible nomenclature. There were also a few unorthodox ingredients he'd rather not think about or mention aloud for fear of imprisonment. So he simple called it polydust. A drug that literally delve deep into your brain, found your deepest desire and morphed your body into it—like an LSD trip that last forever. It was a psychoanalytical chemical that worked predominantly in the hypothalamus and subconscious.

He smiled at the pill, the glory of his own creation. Yes, he made it and would be the first test subject. He took one, swallowed it dry ignoring the bitter taste of the pill. He took another two days later after feeling no effect. He took a third, then a fourth, then fifth. He bottomed out at ten over a span of three days when there was still no response. Then on the seventh day something happened.

Monday:

"Hoagie!" his brother called as he pounded on the door. "Get your fat ass up, we're leaving for school in ten. I know you don't want to walk either!" with those scathing words his brother vanished into his own room. Hoagie, formally numbuh two of the KND rolled his 300 plus pounds over and ignored the screech and rattle of his tiny bed. The floor complained a second later when his foot stepped down on the weakening floorboards. His brother was always jeering at him that the floor would cave one day and he would smashed down into the kitchen.

Somewhere Hoagie wondered when his sweet little brother had grown to be such a colossal douchebag. Then he'd pause and remember when he came running into the house screaming, "First string. I made first string. The only freshman on the team, hell yeah!" Down for Tommy. The kid had given up his silly dreams of Private investigator and was now really for the big time: College football.

Hoagie slowly got dressed, forcing his way into a pair of jeans that fit a few weeks ago and a baggy tee shirt. He looked at himself fin the mirror: gut bubbling out of his pants, his moppy hairy falling into his eyes, mouth full of braces, and the pimples, dear god the pimple protruding from his cheeks like small volcanoes.

"You are one unattractive fuck." He whispered to his reflection.

"I do what I want!" his face sneered back.

Hoagie resisted the urge to scream as his reflection ran stubby fingers over his gut until his hand reached his soft man breast. He blinked and found himself staring at his face again unsure whether or not he hallucinated or his over active imagination was playing tricks on him.

"Bye fat ass, see you at school!" Tommy called up at Hoagie's window. Hoagie rumbled to the window just in time to see Tommy start his turbo charge silver and black GTO and speed out of the drive way.

"Guess I'm walking."

"As you should." His reflection said across the room from him. Hoagie felt his heart leap into his mouth. He grabbed his backpack and bolted out of his room, down the stairs, and as fast as humanly possible down the street. Halfway down the block he was winded and wondered how he was ever as athletic as he was in the KND. Behind him he heard a car approach, windows down with rock music blasting. The car pulled up to him.

"Hoag, get in the car bud. Back seat if ya don't mind, I gotta get Kuki." Wally said his finger stroking the automatic lock button. Hoagie nodded, still trying to catch his breath as he threw himself in the car. Wally, turned the music down, and pulled out into the street without looking behind him. A chorus of horns called to him, but the boy simple jeered in his rearview mirror and flipped off the "rude" woman driving the mini van.

"Hey dude, happy Monday." Wally greeted.

Wally hadn't changed much since his KND days; he was still short, a powerhouse of muscle, bright eyes, and bleach blonde hair. He had acquired a few scars over the years due to fights, brawls, sports. The moist distinguishable of which was the long red line from the bottom of his right eyes all the way down to the base of his neck. The scar attracted all the girls and he'd gladly tell the story to any set of breasts that asked.

_Picture it_, he'd say, _three thugs all atleast 100 pounds heavier than me. They came at me trying to steal my wallet. I dropped one with a spinning back kick, the other I threw across the ally. The last had a knife and slashed me pretty bad, but I got him good._

In truth, Wally was still clumsy and fell out of his window into a tree and then to the ground while trying to sneak out one night. But the girls didn't need to know that.

He was super popular; the school bad boy.

Wally stopped in front of Kuki's house and honked the horn. The upstairs bathroom window fluttered and a second later Kuki burst out of the door way in her short cheerleader outfit. Nobody who had known the girl in the past was surprised she became a cheerleader, but the circumstances under which was the best part. Kuki's unpredictable temper landed her in the office when she threw a book at the substitute after saying something insulting about Japanese heritage. She wasn't expelled but order to join three after school activities and one sport team to alleviate some of her rage. She choose the four activities that kept her strong, her thighs nearly fat less, and body strong. Cheerleading, archery, gymnastics, and kick boxing.

She was also exceptionally popular and had grown to be of the most beautiful girls in the school.

Last but not least Wally pulled up in front of a larger house than the previous two and honked the horn. Abigail sauntered out slowly and drew a low moan from Hoagie's body. He hated volleyball game day; she was required to wear her devilishly too short spandex shorts and tight fitting tank top. But this morning as it was hot, found her wearing nothing but those shorts, tennis shoes, and a blue lycra sport top. Her jersey hung in one hand and single notebook in the other. He no doubt had done all her reading and rarely carried anything else. Hoagie watched the slow sway of her curvy his and the slight bounce in her large but firm bosom. Sweat collect across his forehead and tingle began in his groin.

Years later the torch he held for her burned strong.

Abby climbed in the backseat next to him and gave him a quick hug. "Hey haven't seen you around much. How's that project you're working on?' she asked softly dabbing chapstick across her lips.

He sweated when he realized that she didn't have a purse of pockets. When did that chapstick come… she replaced it back down the front of her shirt. He coughed.

"Good, ugh yielded interesting results."

"Awesome, so what is it?"

"Chemical compound," he said, "basically a drug that works in the brain to…" _turn me into everything I ever wanted? No, no cant say that_. "It's a body enhancement formula."

"Steroids?" Kuki quirked turned around to face him.

"God no," he managed a forced laugh. "More like a supplement that over time increases muscle mass, brain activity, memory, fat loss." _Basically anything you want._ He added silently.

"Cool, need a guinea pig?" Wally offered as they pulled up in front of the school.

"It's unsafe, but when I prefect it I'll be sure to let you guys know." Hoagie nodded as he climbed out of the car. High school, ugh. The big brick building looked positively evil. The gang waved and began to split apart. It seemed these rides were the only time they ever spent together these days, although each of their social circles crossed. The person he was sure to see was Nigel.

Kuki flounced off to her other cheerleader friends while Wally walked around back of the school to sit with the other rebel and smoke cheap cigarettes. Abby joined a few other girls waiting for her on the steps. Then he was left alone. He sighed pulled his backpack up higher and climbed the steps.

He went to the silence lab and as expected Nigel was already there with three different girls around him. He was demonstrating how acids and bases worked. They probably couldn't spell the words he was using but they like the way his strong jaw line looked when he said "acid neutralization" and such.

"Hey Hoag, I was just showing them how to neutralize and acid and to…" his voice floated off, "you okay man. You look a bit…"

Nigel wasn't sure what to say, Hoagie you look thinner? Your acme is getting better? Did you comb your hair this morning? I see one less chin? In truth Hoagie looked better this morning than he ever had in the past four years. Hoagie started to deteriorate after they were all decommissioned. The light left his eyes and he started to withdraw from them, trek inside of himself. He rarely showered, smiled, laughed, or did anything but eat. His grades were slipping although everyone still knew he was brilliant. Some kids take decommission harder than others, his superiors said to him when he asked about Hoagie's behavior,

Did hoagie even know he looked different? That one of the girls who at once was watching him was staring at Hoagie with a certain special twinkle in her eye?

"A bit?" Hoagie asked slumping down onto the desk across from him.

"Different."

Hoagie snorted, "Anyway what are you up to?"

"Well Ashley wanted help on her chem. Homework so I designed an experiment to help her study. She needed to know the compounds needed to neutralize this acid or to activate the acid."

Hoagie stood and moved the girls aside and stared down at the beakers. "Well, Ashley was it," Hoagie said as he went into an elaborate explanation the girl could follow. Nigel watched with a smile on his lips as the girls gravitated around him and other kids in the classroom began to take heed of his words. Notebooks appeared as his lecture went on. Even when Dr. Grunder entered the room no one moved. Hoagie's charisma took over the class. The teacher only smiled and let him lecture.

Nigel was as happy as he was worried; Hoagie had never been like this. Perpetually shy around girls and awkward in most social situations, Hoagie always let Nigel do the talking. He sat in the back of the room and watched him. Hoagie's hair suddenly twitched.

"What the?" Nigel said aloud but shushed his mouth when on of Hoagie's followers shot him a dirty look. He moved closer, creeping up so quietly no one noticed him close behind them. The hairs on Hoagie's head lightened in color, ever so slowly before they straightened. Then they parted themselves folding back across his head behind and ear before a single strand fell into his eyes.

He choked on words; didn't anyone just see his hair comb its self? Hoagie turned and smiled showing a mouth full of teeth. His braces twitched and wavered before they vanished all together. His teeth whitened. Then all the blemishes on his skin vanished at once and his glasses drifted off his face before they hurdled themselves across the room.

The fat across his belly rumbled, before sucking itself inward replaced by a rippling six-pack. He grew taller, leaner, his slouch straightened and baggy tee shirt was replaced by a tight black undershirt and designer jeans. Hoagie changed.

Nigel was speechless throughout the transformation but he found the words as a new Hoagie Gillian stood before him. "What the fuck!" Nigel screamed pointing at him.

Hoagie smiled with his brand new dimple and new sneer. "What?"

"What the fuck man!" Nigel screamed again. He grabbed a girl's shoulders and shook her hard. "Did you just not see that? He morphed!"

"Whatever, dude." The girl shrugged and moved closer to Hoagie.

Hoagie frowned at Nigel, "Can't stand it can you?" he sneered, "All about me."

"How did you? It isn't possible!" Nigel stammered coming closer. Something had changed about Hoagie's eyes, they were darker, deeper, meaner. This was no longer Hoagie standing in front of him.

"You know what Nigel, you talk too much. Shut the fuck up." He screamed pointing at him.

Nigel felt his throat close, throb, before a cool breeze scratched down his wind pipe. He pointed and tried to speak. But he found his voice was too dry. He tried again; all that came about was a small squeak of anger.

Then they laughed; the people that had at once idolized him laughed in his face. Their faces stretched wide and wild, teeth growing to pointed daggers. They sounded like hyenas calling in the distance, like wolves howling to the moon… he covered his ears and cried out in a silent scream.

Hoagie's eyes met his and Nigel could do nothing but run.

Hoagie felt like he was watching the world through someone else eyes, like they were living in his body. What was this, he tried to move his arms but he couldn't. who was this? Who inhabited his skin?

He heard a voice in his head. "Hey… remember?" the voice asked.

Hoagie kept trying to struggle against the person controlling him, he watched silently as Nigel grabbed his throat and tried to speak.

"Remember me?" the voice said again, "I don't think you do. I am everything that you hated about life and I'm everything you hated about people. I'm everything you're not, and everything you'll ever want to be. I'm your subconscious Hoagie, and a power beyond your control. In short, I'm everything and nothing, I'm all there will every be and so much more. I am the drive to create polydust, the lust in your heart for Abby, and the jealously you feel toward Nigel. I am your delusions of grandeur and your shame."

Hoagie felt his hand reach into his jeans; he pulled out a single blue pill and popped it into his mouth. When did he make more polydust?

"I am these pills, your brilliance, and this reality. Thank you for being such a pawn and dabbling into the dark arts. Thank you for harnessing reality and trapping it into a tangible treat."

Hoagie felt the pill explode into his mouth and the tiny bitter particles dissolve on his tongue.

"Thank you for handling me the God Key."

Outside the sky turned black.

woot! Finally the first chapter. I know that this may all seem a little schizophrenic but I promise that everything will come together next chapter and beyond. The next chapter should be up by Sunday. Flames welcome, creative criticism preferred.

1 lyricsViolent Femmes: Kiss Off


	2. Chapter 2

The God Key Chapter Two:

Et Tu Divinity?

Kuki stretched and threw off the silken sheets from her naked form. Today was as everyday was, grand and wonderful as one of the few people in the world that wasn't struggling to survive. She was Hoagie's Concubine, his first and favorite though she could feel his attention on her slipping. Men were fickle, she knew but she had learned a few new tricks from a local whore and would use them on him as soon as she could. This life, in a world fueled by suffering was nothing to scoff at.

Pretty clothes, good food, a nice bed, everything she would ever need until her beauty failed and by then she would most likely have been dead for a few years. Concubines don't retire, they get beheaded. And still, she wondered as she stepped into the gilded tub waiting with hot water and rose petals, she couldn't help but think the world was not supposed to be like this.

A black sky? People forced to fight in tournaments for food, ugly women killed for meat, more whorehouses than grocery stores…. It never seemed right, but she tried to remember past three years ago it only turned dark. Hoagie told her that he found her bleeding on the street from a head wound and took her into his palace and nursed her to health. She still remembered that night.

"Kuki, you are so beautiful. I will care for you as no one else should." He said his eyes twinkling through the arches of his beautiful hair, "But you must let me sample your juices, taste that velvet slit between your legs. And when I'm sated, you can live your own life." With those words, he pushed her back on the bed, moved her legs apart and brought her to the brink of heaven. His touch felt divine and his bed felt right. But that was before she knew what being his concubine really meant.

The first time he hit her, he broke her jaw and arm as a single punch sent her spinning across the room into her makeup table. Concubine really meant she was his favorite fuck and favorite punching bag. She left him after that, stole away into the night and went into the city.

There she found what outside the castle walls held. Depravity, despair, desolation, all of the named above and so much more. Her first night in the city a man attacked her and chased her down trying to rip the jewels from her tunic. She escaped somehow, able to jump and grab the end of fire escape and flip herself on top of a building. She didn't know she possessed such a skill and led her to further to believe she was something more before she met Hoagie.

She wandered for three days looking out at the world before returning to the castle. He was waiting for her with that arrogant smile on his face.

"What did you see?" he asked her pulling her toward a warm bath. "Do you wish to live out there?"

"No." she answered as he pulled off her dirty tunic, "I wish to stay with you."

He pushed her down into the tub and rubbed the grim from her back with a soft towel. "Very well you may stay as long as you promise to never leave me again." He mused behind her, dropping the towel in the water and running his hand up her back into her hair. "If you leave me again…" he said softly before griping her hair and shoved her down into the water.

Kuki screamed underwater, filling her lungs with scented bath water. She fought against him with her broken and good arm, and scratched at his arms with her nails. She could feel her system shutting down, body going limp, and just as she was about to pass from this world to the next he yanked her out of the water and slammed his hand down on her back. She coughed and threw up rose petals and water as he dragged her out of the tub and dropped her on the cool tile.

She gasped filling her lungs with precious air in between mouthfuls of vomit.

"This is the cross you bear My Sweet, for being my favorite and the one I detest the most." He stood above her, tendrils of power flowing out like there was a great black spider resting on his shoulders. "For every hurt I give to you, another hurts tenfold. You are my weapon, my tool, and for every tear you shed so does he."

Kuki gasped, looking into his eyes. "Who…" she managed before coughing up more water.

"You don't remember, but I do. Cross me again and you will beg for death."

With that he left.

Kuki didn't realize she was crying until her servant and friend was shaking her out of her sobs. The memory broke and she saw Iva then, her red bob- hair cut and smooth white skin. Iva was certainly pretty enough to be one of Hoagie's women: tall shapely, busty, with the face that could make angel weapon. But she refused, and paid for it with her sight; Hoagie blinded her with hot wax to the eyes.

"Kuki you must pull yourself together, He is coming." She said in a hushed voice as she reached out and grabbed a large towel for her mistress. It always amazing to Kuki that Iva could find things in her chamber, she never knew how she did it but she was always able to move through the world without sight when most couldn't move through a crowd with it.

Kuki wiped away tears, sat up, and took the towel drying her body quickly. "Tell me what mood is he in?"

Iva hesitated, holding up Kuki's silk kimono, "He is angry…"

"About?"

"The Compound. He is very angry."

"How angry?" Kuki asked as she scrubbed her teeth with a toothbrush.

"Mary offered him a drink when he returned to the palace and he ripped her throat out."

Kuki sighed; she liked Mary but the girl never learned when to stay out of his way. Mary had aspirations, be a good maid and flaunt her tight bum until Hoagie fell in love with her and bored of Kuki. She knew Mary hoped to replace her not only as his top lover but become his wife. There were rumors around the castle that Mary helped him torture enemies of the state. But they were rumors, like Hoagie's mercy and plenty of food in the city.

"Bring me my balm." Kuki ordered, "And tell the other servants to make themselves scarce for the rest of the day.

Iva obeyed and went to Kuki's fine vanity and grabbed the crystalline bottle and handed it to her. Kuki tipped the bottle and poured a liberal amount into her palm before rubbing it across her vagina. This was a special oil, that was a mix of antiseptic, lubricant, numbing agent, and aphrodisiac. In short it prepped her for the pain and pleasure to come. The next few hours were going to be horrible.

"Mistress, we all worry about you," Iva said opening the large wardrobe and pulling out Hoagie's tools. Whips, cuffs, floggers, and other painful toys he would use on Kuki when he got there. "We all worry that one day he will go too far and…"

"Kill me?" Kuki asked braiding her long black hair into an elaborate knot.

"His torture, we all fear it will kill you."

Kuki paused in her preparations, "He will. But this is my cross to bear. I agreed upon this years ago when I returned to him. And when he hurts me, he doesn't hurt others as badly."

"But…"

"No buts," Kuki reached for the other woman and pulled her into a tight hug. "This is how I pay for all that I have in this fucked up world. Besides he's only hurting himself at this point. He may kill me, but I will live long enough to see him suffer."

"But why Kuki," Iva very rarely used her name, "Why do you feel the need to pay for other people's suffering? You share your food with all of the servants, you smuggle people out of the country to escape him, you hide servants he ordered killed, you take care of all within these falls to the best of your ability! Why should you be the one to suffer?"

"He hits me once, or he burns down a church. He rapes me over and over, or he beheads children. I take that hurt so none else does. This world, his world is already fucked up enough with me alleviating a fraction of his rage. This is what I am here, and if these tools," Kuki pointed to the weapons of one-sided pleasure on her bed, "If these tools keep my friends alive so be it."

"Kuki—" the other woman started.

"Enough Iva. You need to leave now. If you hear me stop screaming prepare a distraction; burn something, break something, or lie; just be sure no one gets blamed. But trust me, Iva, there is more going on here than you realize. Get Gone, and have a healer standing by."

With that Iva left the room through one of the many secret doorways Kuki had installed in her quarters. Hoagie appeared just as she managed to drop to her knees in front of her bed.

"On the bed, on your hands and knees." He ordered.

She obeyed pushing her rump into the air and waited. He looked at his toys for a moment before he selected the Cat of Nine Tails. The first hit strung more than anything else and the next few burned like fire. She screamed for him as loud as she could, draining his rage into her body. As he hit her he complained about The Compound, its scarcity, and his need for more. She listened through her own sobs and recorded his words. Eventually he would let whatever The Compound—the key to his power—was slip and she would have her revenge.

They would have their revenge.

And she would have the pleasure of watching the KnD Kill him. Know and Destroy, or KnD, as they've nick-named themselves, were a small group of rebels that were slowly bringing down Hoagie's empire, by telling people what he was and sabotaging his efforts. As soon as they knew what The Compound was, and could get ahold of one of his special little pills they could destroy his power for good. They recruited her several weeks ago and it was her job to find out what The Compound was or to secure a pill for them to analyze. She was getting close.

Iva thought she took these beatings out of some misplaced need for absolution, seeking forgiveness in malevolence, she was wrong. Kuki wasn't looking for Divinity in his Darkness; she was waiting for her chance to fight.

As he switched from the Cat of Nine Tails to a large dildo and forced it inside of her tight sex, she smiled. She was going to watch him bleed.

Author's note

So…. Its been awhile and I had forgotten I started this story almost three years ago. There will be updates weekly or bi-weekly, perhaps tri-weekly depending on my work schedule. Question, comments, flames, whateva are welcomed.

-Jones


	3. Chapter 3

The God Key

Chapter Three:

The Fury in the Flapper

Wallabee Beatles watched the woman dance before him. Sexy, strong, with legs that wouldn't quit and an attitude to match. She was everything she was then, only a woman now. She dipped low, flashing a long line of thigh behind her over-sized fan. The men hooted and tossed money her way; he was close enough to see her roll her eyes and the slight sneer on her lips. He chuckled, Still the same Abigail, short tempered, and sultry as always. He remembered the way she and Kuki would be together, both girls attracting all the attention in the room, neither of them wanting it.

Kuki, he missed her terribly, and for all their searching and their recruiting they haven't been able to find her yet. She could be dead, but he knew she wasn't. He felt her.

This world was not right and they had found little people who knew that. Mostly former KnD members who knew Hoagie before the change, but most only knew the world as it was now and were thankful to their cruel leader for their lives. Hoagie, Numbuh Two, and whomever the man that ruled over them were definitely three separate entities… so he hoped. He hoped his friend wasn't the cruel dictator he fought against.

Wally had grown into a man, in the three years since he had only gotten stronger although no taller. Still short and stout, but his arms were thick with muscles and abdomen sported a serious six-pack. Not from working out, from not eating enough and running from Hoagie's cronies. His hair was still too long, through Nigel had managed to convince him to cut it somewhat. It still fell over his eyes and covered his ears.

He looked over to Nigel, sitting in all black with a red bandana tied around where his mouth should be. Hoagie took his mouth, sealed up the space, and what was left was a smooth membrane of skin just under his nose. He carried around a notebook to communicate, although he had developed a weird way of talking without a mouth. Those close to him heard his thoughts in their heads. It was bizarre, but he wasn't surprised his bestfriend had some latent psychic ability that just needed a catalyst.

Nigel looked at him and he heard in his head, _"What?"_

Wally shook his bangs over his eyes, "Nothing bro. enjoy the show."

_"You're a shitty liar."_

"We found her," his gaze was drawn back to that stage where the ebony goddess danced, "Now what?"

_"We see if she remembers"_

"Well we looked for her for three years, and we haven't even begun the search for Kuki." Wally complained. "I know she's near here, I can feel her."

Nigel nodded, _"I know Bro, but first we need Abigail then we find Kuki."_

Wally nodded and looked back at the stage. Abigail ended her set and collected the money and precious metals, and gems thrown on stage. She immediately put on a blue robe and walked off stage. Nigel watched her go, before nodding to Wally and moving to intercept her.

Nigel found the world was much different in silence, without the distraction of talking he could see, hear, smell, and touch the world in a whole new way. And with his silence came his stealth, people knew he was there but didn't know. Often times he was over-looked during meetings and in public places. He enjoyed his silence, and loathed his silence.

He moved through the smoky club toward the backrooms; there was a bouncer in front of the flappers' chambers, but he didn't seem to notice Nigel as he slipped past. Giggles and groans littered the stale air; some strippers moonlighted as whores for the highest prices. Not Abby, she had a special dressing room at the end of the hall with her name painted on in gold. He considered knocking, but instead just entered the doorway.

The punch was like a ton of bricks, and slammed him against her vanity. She stood there poised and ready, arms raised in a fighting stance and legs loose, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" she demanded, swinging her leg in for a kick.

Nigel blocked with a forearm, the impact setting his nerves on fire. She kicked again, this time harder, catching him in the chest and using the momentum to bounce back and in again. He blocked the next kick, but not the upper cut that bit his jaw.

"You've been following me," she said again.

Nigel looked at her then and wished he could smile. Beautiful and fierce, her skin a smooth milk chocolate, muscles toned and strong, breasts ample and bounced as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her hair was as long as ever, and flowing from her scalp like an ebony river. Lips, full and sensual, eyes, brown and outlined with dark and long eyelashes. She was still as gorgeous as ever.

Nigel looked in her eyes and realized the error of his assumptions, she didn't remember…. They always remember…. People close to Hoagie before the change usually remember. He expected her to see him, remember them… and their fevered frenzied nights in his room during their high school years, and the time they got caught… She didn't remember any of it.

For the first time ever he couldn't believe he misjudged a situation so radically.

"Who are you?" she demanded again, this time grabbing a heavy silver mirror and charging him.

She wouldn't be able to hear him; she wasn't close enough to him. Nigel decided his best option was to retreat. He turned and threw open the door and raced down the hallway. His instincts told him to duck as a knife whizzed by his head and impaled itself in the wall above his head. He rolled to his feet, shoving into the bouncer as he escaped. As Nigel came running out, Wally dumped the Stripper out of his lap and leapt over a table to join him. He didn't ask, he just kept running.

Abby watched the stranger go holding the end of the mirror in her hand. The knife was hidden in the handle. She had seen him around for the better part of three months, handsome yes, but the last thing she needed was another stalker. She walked up and pulled the knife from the wall and shoved it into the face of the bouncer who was supposed to be guarding the entry way.

"Who the hell was that?" The man looked confused but didn't say anything. She pressed the knife into his throat. "Who was that?''

"I didn't see anyone." He rolled his eyes, "You been hitting the pipe?"

"You didn't see a bald guy running out of here?"

"Nope." He laughed moving the blade from his throat.

"He ran right into you!"

"Whatever Ab. I didn't see anyone. But there was someone asking about you earlier."

"Who?"

"Some guy had a picture of you and wanted to know if you worked here."

"What did you tell him?"

Now the bouncer looked insulted, "Nothing. We know your rules. You pay for our silence."

"Thanks." She huffed and moved back to her rooms. Abby settled down and began the task of washing the sweat from her body. She saw his face, he knew her but she didn't know him. He was handsome, strong jaw and lovely eyes. She felt the strength in his arm as he blocked her kicks. He could have fought and hurt her, but he didn't. He didn't try to attack her, he had something to say. Perhaps she was too hasty, maybe he knew something about her past…

Or maybe he was another deranged psycho that wanted to kill her. She sighed and brushed her hair back and braided it into two fat pigtails. She must investigate this. She dressed, thick tights, black sweatshirt, gun tucked into a waist holder, and a knife into tall black boots. As she was leaving she saw a scrap of paper on her floor.

_KnD Nigel._

When did this get here? She wondered but tucked it into her boot. Last she took a shotgun out of her wardrobe and slung it over her shoulder by the strap. She would start with this KnD and go from there. The she would find Nigel and kill him or make him answer her questions.

Hoagie finished with Kuki, leaving her bleeding and hoarse from screams. Seeing her beaten body there did make him feel better. He kissed her tear stained cheek and left her to fix herself. A nameless servant appeared and handed him a towel to wipe blood from his hands and face, after he cleaned up he used the towel to strangle the servant.

Life was good.

He returned to his own chambers for a proper shower. The hot water beat onto his head relaxing his muscles. Somehow after a session with Kuki his problems never seemed as severe. The Compound, its scarcity was killing him. But he still had enough polydust to last for a few more weeks. He reached into the pouch hanging in the shower and popped two pills into his mouth. Bitter magic they were, but necessary.

After the shower he wrapped himself in a towel and stood before a mirror and combed his hair, as the fog cleared from the shower he saw him standing there.

"You again?" he asked.

Hoagie smiled in his glass prison, "running low eh?" he mocked silently, his chubby cheeks pulled back in an arrogant grin. "What did I tell you? Soon you'll run out and I can retake control. I'll fix the world and banish you back into the darkness where you belong."

"Good luck. I'll find more, I always do."

"Will you?" Hoagie challenged his evil alter ego. "Are you sure?"

Hoagie grew angry, "I always do."

"Yes you do…. This will end you know. When I created that pill, I did it wrong. The recipe isn't permanent."

"I'll fix your mistake."

"You can't, because I know what I did wrong and I'm not going to tell you."

"You will tell me! When I find her, you'll tell me or watch her die."

The mirror Hoagie frowned, "who?"

"I think you know who… Abigail Lincoln." Hoagie watched his mirror reflection frown harder, "You humans with your emotions and love, your friendships and caring. It makes me sick. You think I did all I did with you little pill alone? You opened this door; you invited me in with your sadness and hatred."

This is my world, and it's all because you humans would rather hurt than love and are selfish. You think I created these whorehouses or food shortages? You think I made all the serial killers and thieves. No, you all did. I just took away a few of your little luxuries and watched your humanity fall. You all act so holy, but if you didn't like my world why haven't they fought me? They accepted it. Most of you little pigs remember what it was like, and most will never rise against me."

"They're fighting…" Hoagie said uncertainly.

"Yeah the KnD… cute how they formed that same stupid little group all these years later. What do they do? Bomb my fake factories? Kill my soldiers? Please! They don't do anything that can really hurt me."

"You're arrogance will be the death of you."

'And you. Don't forget if I die, so do you…."

The mirror Hoagie didn't respond, and faded away into his prison of darkness. "I'm counting on it." He said to no one in particular. Here he thought and planned, it would soon be time to put his plan into action.

Author's notes

I feel the need to answer a couple of questions ya'll asked me….

The KND are between 19-20. Ideally "The Change" came about three years before the first chapter when they were all sixteen or close to seventeen in high school. The world has been altered, according to The God Key, and as chapters' progress the world they live in will open up and be explained. I don't wanna ruin anything, but I'm asking that you guys stay with me through the confusion.

This is a Nigel and Abby story, it's just gonna take a little to get there as hinted at in this chapter. There will be some smutty goodness, when they finally come together. The pairings are as follows 1/5, 3/4, 2/3 (this last one will be explained later)

Thanks to everyone who waited around for me to get off my ass and finish this

~.


	4. Chapter 4

The God Key Chapter Four: The Red Mug

Abigail walked along the dark street conscious of the noises around her. Screams, breaking glass, gun shots, and the stale smell of crack from the dark shapes in the front of darkened doorways teased her senses. She hated this city, she loved this city. On the corner was a small shack that sold the best tacos in town, across from it was her favorite underground book store. All the books were printed in secret, and were sold a single book at a time. The store was disguised as a random pornography shop, but behind the smut was the true value of the store. Only this city could have the best and worst in the same place. Thought she didn't know much about the rest of the world, she knew that this was the place she would most like to be.

Books weren't illegal, just good ones and those that predated three years ago. They spoke of a world, a world before his world. Hoagie. For some he was all they ever knew, some knew the complete truth. She was one of those few in-between. She knew something wasn't quite right, but couldn't figure it out. With every book she read a little more came back. She knew she had a sister, her parents' names, where she grew up, and everything before age seven. But there's a hole in her memory from seven to 17. Something happened then, some events that she needed answers to. She got flashes of people, faces, voices… nothing enough to grasp. But tonight, this Nigel, he knew her and she was going to find him.

She walked toward the little porn/book store and entered. Men turned and gazed at her body in appreciation but said nothing. The gun on her back stopped them mid-pick up line. She always came to Oliver for answers, along with peddling smut and great literary works, he also knew everything about the seedy under belly of the city. He had connects, she figured he was a good place to start to figure out who Nigel was.

Abby proceeded, her hips swaying to the appreciation of other customers to the front counter man.

"Oliver." She greeted reaching for his aged hand. The old man smiled, his face looking like a crumpled paper bag, "Hello Abigail Lincoln," he smiled, "What do you need this evening?"

"Answers."

"About what child?"

She pulled the card out of her boot and slid it across the counter. The old man took it, and pulled up his thick glasses from the chain hanging around his neck. He smacked his lips focusing on the tiny slip of paper. "Let's see what we have here."

"Someone came after me and dropped this."

The old man made a noise. "Handsome young man right? Wears a bandana around his mouth, shaved head?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Mr. Uno is a customer of mine. A very good customer— never buys only sells."

"What makes him a good customer?" Abigail asked

The old man smiled, "He is a good man. I have a hard time believing he went after you for malicious intentions."

"Where can I find him?"

"You can't. He finds you."

"Oliver, I need answers. He knows me from…" she lowered her voice, "From before."

At that Oliver sat up a little straighter, "He knew you?"

"I saw it in his face. He knew me, he didn't try to hurt me; he just defended himself."

Olive nodded and ducked behind the counter, "I see… There's a coffee shop on the corner of Fourth and Main." He stood up holding a red mug. "Give this to the man behind the counter. He may not know Nigel, but he can give you a few answers about this card."

She smiled, "Thank you Oliver. Thank you so much."

"No worries. Be careful. And make sure no one sees that mug."

Abby nodded and left the store and headed south toward Main street tucking the mug into the pocket of her sweatshirt.

Oliver watched her go a smile playing on his lips. He held that mug for her for over two years but waited to give it to her until he felt she was ready. And this was the time, this is the place, and it was starting now. The door chimed, and he looked up.

"Oliver." A deep voice said, Oliver turned to look to see him standing in the doorway.

"You." The old man said barely able to contain the rage in his voice. "What do you want?"

Hoagie walked in smiling, the other clients of the shop clearing out in a hurry."Information. You see, you know somebody I've been looking for, for a very long time."

"Who?"

"Abigail Lincoln. Sources say that she is a customer of yours."

"Never heard of her," Oliver said, "Now if you'll excuse me, you've chased all of my customers away; I'm going to close up for the night."

Hoagie reached out and grabbed Oliver's arm, the bone cracking. "Don't lie to me. Where is she?" his voiced cracked with power.

"I'll never tell you!" Olive managed to force out through clenched teeth. "So you might as well kill me!"

Hoagie laughed releasing the man's arm, "Oh you'll tell me." He said carefully touching the old man's face gently with one hand. "You'll tell me one way or another." He put his thumb over the man's eye and began to push.

Oliver screamed in pain as his the nail touched his pupil and began to force its way into the socket. Blood and eye fluids spurted, running down his face, Hoagie pushed and pushed until his finger wouldn't go any further and pushed his power into the man. Oliver gasped as memories forced themselves out of his brain. Flashes of Abby, the books she read, her favorite clothes, foods, everything Oliver knew about her rained threw his eye into Hoagie. He shifted through the man's memories finding what he needed; where she worked, her home, and strangely enough a lingering smile upon she and Oliver's first meeting. The old man loved her like a daughter. He saw a red mug, and street address and something else. Nigel. Hoagie frowned as his old friend's name popped up; he thought he was dead and now he was after the same prize.

His Prize.

He pulled out of the man's head with a wet slurp and dropped the corpse to the floor. Hoagie wiped his hand on his jeans looking at Oliver's bleeding face.

"I told you, one way or another."

He left.

Abby went to the street specified and found the smoky coffee shot. Before she entered, she pulled her hood up over her head. She went inside, noting the strange glares she received as she sauntered up to counter. She contributed this to the gun on her back, although guns weren't uncommon in the city, not many people carried around a shot gun. The man on the other side of the counter looked familiar, blonde hair, too long and an arrogant smile. A name was on the tip of her tongue, but his rough voice cut her off.

"The hell you want?" the man asked looking up into what little he could see of her face. She noted the long scar over his eye.

"I need to speak to someone."

"About?"

"This" she answered placing a red mug on the table. The entire restaurant stopped and focused their gaze on her. The man behind the counter took the mug carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"A man that runs a bookstore." She whispered.

"Were you followed?"

"Not as far as I know. What is this?"

The man pushed away from the counter and barked orders for someone to take over. "Follow me." He said pushing the mug back to her; she tucked it back into her pocket.

He led her through the door marked Kitchen. Abby walked with her head down but still looking at all escape routes and possible weapons. Back door, front door, knifes on the counters, windows, she catalogued them all. The man stopped in front of a door marked 'manager,' looking back at her, before producing a key out of his shirt and unlocking the door.

"Down the stairs, He'll talk to you there."

"Who?"

"God you ask a lot of questions, just go." He paused, "Oh, I need your gun."

"No." Abigail stood firm.

"You can give it to me or I can take it. Your choice." Abigail looked at the man and the muscles on his body. He back up and cracked his neck with large hands and balled one into a fist. They could fight; they'd both get hurt but she wasn't sure she would win. Trust him, her mind chided softly, prompting her to give him the gun.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of it." He said rolling his eyes.

Abby scoffed at him but went through the darkened doorway anyway. She jumped as the door closed at her back and she heard the turn of the lock. Onward and downward, her mind decided as she started down the stairs. It was pitch black, a special kind of darkness that one could almost taste. She sucked in a hard breath and continued down the stairs, feeling each step out carefully until she reached the bottom. She could hear voices ahead and could see the flicker of a tiny candle light. She proceeded forward, feeling the sweat trickling down her back. She wished she had her gun.

"How close are we to The Compound?" a feminine voiced asked. Abigail didn't her a response but the woman kept talking, "She's working on it but he'll kill her before she gets it." Another pause, "The fuck you mean that's a risk we have to take? This is a life! Her life!"

"When do I get to meet this mystery operative?" A familiar voice asked.

"Soon enough," Another woman's voice. "We'll extract her when she gets what we need." A grunt. "Doesn't seem right to me." He said.

There was a long silence before the familiar voice spoke again, "Yeah I guess. Just doesn't seem right."

Another silence, this one longer. "Fuck you! We need to get her outta there!" this next silence was too long and before Abby knew what was happening there was a gun in her face.

"Who are you?" the woman was beautiful, her red bob artfully tussled about her head. Abby looked into her eyes, white, blind. She shifted on her feet, watching the gun follow her. How did the woman know she moved?

"I was let down here… I have this." Abby carefully produced the red mug. The other woman reached out and touched the mug. Once she was done with her tactile inspection, she clicked the safety on the gun.

"Sorry, we can't be too careful" she said with a laugh. "Come on back, it's nice to meet another fighter."

Abby followed the woman toward the light.

There was a room lit by a single candle and four people were seated around a crate. She studied their faces: the first belonged to an attractive red head, with a mess of curls no beautician could ever create. The woman was holding a map in one hand and a knife in the other. She acknowledged Abby with a single nod of her head. The second person was a non-descript brown haired boy, no older than 16 He smiled brightly and waved, before bending over the device he built. The third was the guy from behind the counter; she wondered how he managed to get there before her. He had her gun in pieces and was carefully cleaning each component.

"If you're gonna carry a gun, clean it." Was all he said.

She looked at the last face. It was him. The handsome man with the red bandana tied around his face. She froze, realizing he didn't recognize her. It was a trap, it had to be a trap or had Oliver known who exactly she was looking for…. Or it was a trap. She backed up a single step but couldn't force herself to run.

"No need to be scared hun," the red head with curls said, "It was unnerving when I joined too."

"Beside's you'll be dead before you could get outta here." The other red head said settling herself on the counter man's lap. He huffed and attempted to clean the gun around her form, but it wasn't happening. He sighed loudly and with playful reluctance put his arms around her.

"Sit." The boy offered, jumping up and taking his gadget with him. Abby forced her feet into motion and settled around the crate. "Do you wanna take off that hood? So we can see your face?"

Abby didn't say anything, but tucked her head under the sweatshirt like she was going to take it off. The other gun she had fit into her palm smoothly, as she pulled it over her head the masked man found a gun in his face.

"Who the fuck are you!" she screamed.

"Holy shit, it's Abby!" Wally said, dumping the girl off his lap. Ironically, it was the second time that night he has dumped a woman off his lap for her. He drew a gun and level it at her head.

"Why do you know my name?" She asked him. Wally considered breaking her arm to get the gun, but he could see the confusion and the desperation in her eyes. He remembered that feeling, and it was because of this he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

Abby felt everyone shift as they all drew weapons and pointed them at her. She looked into his icy eyes and waited. He didn't move, but she could feel something radiating off him.

"I'm only gonna ask once more: who the fuck are you!" she demanded. "How do you know me? How does he know me?" she asked gesturing her head toward Wally.

"Put the gun down Girl, you'll die before you get a single shot off." Curls tried to reason with her. Abby's arm didn't move.

"_Leave us." _Nigel said in his thought-speak to his friends. They all lowered their weapons and shuffled off toward the hallway must to Abby's surprise.

"Good to see you again, Abby." Wally smirked as he moved toward the stairwell.

She listened to them climb the stairs, and the heard the door open and close. "Now, answer my questions"

Nigel stood and reached behind his head and undid the banana. Her eyes watched the scrap of cloth fall before she saw his face. She dropped the gun. No mouth, no lips, just a smooth layer of skin. She bit back a scream.

He moved toward her softly, Abby backed away until her back rested against a dirty wall. He was there, those eyes, those kind eyes; a single hand brushed across her lips. She gazed into those eyes and felt. Tears started, tears for something she didn't know rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped her up in a tight hug, and she cried on his shoulder. For the first time in three years she felt safe.

Author's notes.

Whew…. Bout damn time they met. Okay warning, the next chapter is going to be smutty. If you don't wanna read erotica skip to the chapter five. If not, get a box of Kleenex. Should be up by Sunday.

Much Love,

-A. Jones


	5. Chapter 5

**The God Key**

**Chapter Five:**

**Speak**

With each sob Abby let out, something in Nigel burned. Anger, pure anger since the first time this all began coursed through his blood. He held her gently at first and then tighter and tighter, promising himself he would never again let go. She bawled openly now, her legs sliding from under her; he turned them until his back was against the wall and she was seated in his lap. How he wished he could say something, anything to comfort her, but his silence was his curse. He decided—she the broken angel in his lap had cried enough for a lifetime.

How do you kiss without lips? It was a good question; instead he lifted her face and placed her warm lips against the space where his mouth should be. She paused, before pressing her lips firmly in that space. Something ran through them both, a flash of heat, a streak of desire.

She adjusted herself, so she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. He breathed into her then, she smelled like gun powder and roses, burying his face into her neck. A hand expertly went to her back and undid the braids, enjoying the way her silky hair felt in his hands. He brushed the silk through his hands, before grabbing a handful and forcing her head back.

She gasped, her hips bucking forward involuntarily; as he smoothed his face against her neck. She could feel hot air from his nose on her. He paused here and there, placing his sealed face against every part of her neck her would bite it he could.

Moaning softly, she tried to reach for him, but his other hand stopped her. He took both her thin wrists in one hand and pinned them behind her. His free hand danced across her neck, before moved downward softly grazing her right breast. She gasped aloud, and wriggled toward him but he held her expertly in place. He touched her tank top softly before grabbing it, ripping it free and tossing it behind her.

A lacy bra waited for him, exposing the tops of her creamy bosom. He didn't touch her breasts right way; he continued to tease her, fingertips lightly grazing the tips of her nipples. Her breath came in pants, as she begged him to touch her. She cried out again as two fingers pinched a nipple, hardening under his touch. He couldn't wait any long and smoother his whole hand against her large breast and squeezed.

So firm and full, his hand could barely cover them. It was time for the bra to come off. He gripped the front preparing to rip it off and send it to the same abyss as her shirt when her voice stopped him.

"I like this bra."

He laughed in his head and reached behind her to the bra clasp. With a single twinge of his fingers the bra bounced open and her ample breast tumbled out. He released her hands, and removed the bra.

Those breasts, so full and round, with pert brown nipples, he couldn't resist touching them and rolling them between his hands. She reacted to his touch, squirming and writhing against him, her mouth open in a continuous moan. He pushed her backward, until she was under him and leaned over her continuing his tactile assault of her bosom. Abby stopped him long enough to run her hand under his shirt and slide it over his head.

His body was lean and toned, but not overly so and covered in scars. Nigel's body was like biological brail, her fingertips able to read his history with the smallest of touches. He trembled as he nails touched a line of scar tissue on his side: knife wound. She memorized each one with her fingers, wishing she could have been there to help.

In the back of her mind she wondered how she was letting a stranger touch her as no one ever had, but she knew somewhere this wasn't the first time they had done this, nor would it be the last. She looked into his eyes, trying to pull her memories out of his.

He looked back into her eyes, moving a hand from her breast to the waistband of her tights; he tugged on them asking permission to continue. She nodded and he pulled them off to expose her silky black blank panties. Looking down at that perfect V of her sex, he wished more than ever he had a mouth so he could taste her. He settled for touch.

A single hand touched her there through the lace, feeling the heat radiating from between her legs. He slipped a hand under her panties feeling the moisture there, a single finger slipped inside her wet sex drawing a cry for her lips. He pumped in and out slowly, feeling her shake against him, bringing her dangerously close to climax. The sweat collecting on her forward, those red lips, calling out his name, he could wait no longer. The panties were off seconds later, followed by his pants. He positioned himself on top of her.

"Condom?" she managed first.

Nigel mentally slapped himself moving away from her and looking around the battle room. Guns, knives, explosives, maps…protection of the wrong kind.

"Don't be a fool!" Wally called as a box landed at Nigel's feet. Condoms.

"Have you been listening?" Abby yelled up at the darkened staircase.

"No… But I had a feeling." Wally answered the door shutting behind him.

Nigel grabbed the box and tore it open; ripping open a condom and rolling it down his cock. He again came to her and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in gently, moaning in his head as he felt her stretching around him. She came as he fully inserted himself.

He had been dreaming of this for three years, of feeling her on him again. He wanted to climax now, but he forced himself to hold off going slow. All the way in, all the way out. He thrust inside her gripping her hair and watching her eyes. Remember me, he begged her, remember us… he wished. Abby screamed and screamed as waves of pleasure exploded out of her body, watching his eyes, those sharp eyes.

Remember me…. His mind begged feeling a sensation start to build inside him. Remember me please! He thrust harder, holding her down by her hips, still staring into her chocolate eyes. She felt her own orgasm building as she starred into those eyes.

"I'm… coming!" she cried.

"I am too!" He told her silently.

As the pressure exploded out of them he screamed… not internally, but with his lips. His mouth formed into a long scream, voice hoarse from three years of solitude. Abby heard his voice, the voice of her love and knew. Memories rushed back of them of the KnD, of time before Hoagie. Her back arched, her own screams matching his. It all came back. And she knew. Inside Numbah Five's head, a door opened and all that darkness was blown into oblivion, she knew who she was.

They rode each other's orgasm to the end, before he collapsed next to her panting. Nigel realized he was breathing through his mouth and began to laugh. "I… I can speak!" he cried pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Nigel." Abby said quietly, bringing his face to hers. She kissed him softly and deeply, "You found me."

"I never stopped looking."

"I'm sorry I attacked you."

He laughed, "Its okay. Everything is okay."

"What the hell has been going on?" she asked, "I remember but I don't know much about the last few years." She grew angry, "I was a stripper!"

"Let me tell you."

Author's notes:

He can talk! He can speak. Okay guys, now the plot is going to start rolling. Not all of the story will be this smutty, but there's a few more chapters planned that will have a touch of erotica.

Jones


	6. Chapter 6

**The God Key**

**Chapter Six:**

**Caught**

Hoagie felt something strange in the pit of his stomach as he walked toward the coffee shop. Something wasn't right. His bodyguards moved around him, seven in all, a wall of meat protecting him from anyone who may want to kill their master.

Ah the city, his city, was the best of his creations. It looked like any normal city with its slums and rich areas. He found it funny The Resistance seemed to have forgotten what the real world was like. This city, built like any other was basically Los Angeles or San Francisco before his reign. Sure there were more serial killers and rapist, but he had no control over that. All he really did was erase everyone's memories of before and make himself their ruler. They did everything else.

That uneasy feeling built to be bigger, something was wrong. He stopped in front of a mirrored store front and looked at himself. The other Hoagie was there smirking.

"You're power is loosening." He said.

Hoagie doubled over in pain, as that uneasy feeling turned to a knife wound. His body guards tried to help, but he pushed them away. "Leave me!"

"All your power is based in memories and the more people remember, the harder they will be to control." Hoagie continued on the other side of his glass prison, "You will fall soon."

"Shut up!" Hoagie screamed to the surprise of his bodyguards.

"Master are you—" the man was cut short when Hoagie threw a burst of energy at the man, incinerating him.

"Even you can't control emotions; those things that make humans weak also make them stronger." Mirror Hoagie laughed, "Love, Hate, Anger… Sadness are all stronger than your main weapon. Fear. Right now people are gathering angry, sad, hating you. They will rise and you will fall."

Hoagie gripped his heard as that pain started again. There were a singled second of silence before something cracked in his body. He felt his power rip from him, unbeknown it was the exact moment that Abigail climaxed and remembered her life. Another hole in his world formed, as Kuki wrapped thick in bandages, suddenly sat up and screamed as he memories penetrated her brain. But he didn't know this.

"Call for back up!" he backed to a body guard, "We have to get to that coffee shop now!" Hoagie gritted his teeth and forced his body into motion. He popped two polydust pills and broke into a run. He needed Abigail before all of his power slipped.

Wally returned to the table with his other accomplices a big smirk on his face.

"Were they?"

"Big time." he laughed sitting next to Iva. Across from her was Numbuh 86. Fanny has since stopped being so rude and lost a good amount of her accent. She had grown into a beautiful Irish woman, but retained the fury of her childhood. She was the first person Wally found that remembered… Ironically, they spent the night together before they realized they used to be enemies.

The third boy was none other than Number T, or Hoagie little brother Tommy. He never lost his memory at all, but knew that the person in control of his brother wasn't Hoagie. His brother could never be so cruel.

"They're doing it huh?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"Does she remember?"

"Dunno."

The coffee shop had cleared out for the most part, leaving a few KnD operatives sipping cooling cups of coffee waiting for Nigel to return to give them instructions. Tonight was a reconnaissance mission, Iva was supposed to sneak a few of them into Hoagie's castle to collect information, but Wally wouldn't have been surprised if this mission was canceled. The door chimed and Wally looked up.

"Fuck." Was all he said, Iva looked up and saw Hoagie ducking under the table before he could see her.

Hoagie stood there. "Kill everyone but those at that table," he ordered pointing at Wally's friends, "I want them as hostages."

Iva shot Wally a look under the table, he nodded and ushered for her to run. _Get Nigel and Abby outta here. _ His look said.

Wally stood as Fanny and Tommy scooted behind him toward the kitchen. He cracked his knuckles and smiled. The bodyguards drew guns and pointed them at him. "Where's the fun in guns, boys, who wants to take me on man-to-man?" he taunted them.

The guards all laughed in unison but put their weapons on tables. Hoagie took a weapon and shot every other patron of the store quickly before sitting down and waiting for the fun to start. Wally looked at his former friend and smiled, "I'll be there in a minute Sweetie."

Hoagie laughed and crossed his legs, as the guards leapt forward.

Nigel had just begun to explain to Abby when he heard the door at the stop of the staircase being thrown open, Iva raced down the stairs with Tommy and Fanny in tow. "We gotta go now Nigel."

"What's wrong her asked, " Leaping up and throwing on pants.

"Hoagie is here and—" She paused looking at him, "You have a mouth."

"Yeah." He pulled Abby to her feet, "Where's Wally?"

"You have a mouth." Fanny echoed Iva's statement.

"I know, Where's Wally?"

"You have a mouth?" Tommy said.

Nigel stopped dressing, "Okay yes I have a mouth, I don't know how, but would some please tell me where Wally is?"

Iva stopped staring at Nigel and began collecting weapons, "Wally is holding them off. I'm going to go help him."

"No," Nigel stopped her, "He won't kill him, but we gotta get outta here."

"We just can't leave him!" Iva screamed.

"We have too. He'll be fine. You rescue him when you get back to the castle. And extract Kuki too. It's time we got the whole team together."

Abby paused as she pulled a sweat shirt over her head, "Kuki? She's alive?"

"Sorta." Iva said darkly, "Nigel has been letting her suffer for months."

"Nigel?" Abby asked looking at him.

"I'll explain later, for now we need to get you out of here." Nigel looked at Tommy, "Tommy, set the detonator. This room doesn't survive. "

"Got it." Tommy never question Nigel and hurried over to a small device and began ti imput in the destruction sequence.

"Fanny, take Abigail to safe house seven. Wait for me. I'm to go with Iva to get the others. If we aren't out by the morning, proceed with the attack. Rally everyone you can, not just KnD operatives, old or new, the people. We need to get everyone who can hold a gun in on this." He paused, "Keep Abby safe. She is the key to all of this."

He looked at Iva, "I know you're questioning me, but please trust me in this. Tommy we set?"

"Ready to go."

"Alright. Tommy I need you to get a homing device on Wally. I don't care how you do it; get it on him, and give Iva the tracer. Iva find him, and Tommy and I will find you." He looked around at his team. "Abby, I need you to stay safe. I lost you once, I'm doing it again."

"I want to help. I've been stripping for two years, let me do something!" Abby begged him. Nigel pushed her into Fanny. "No. You can help by staying out of the way. If things are as I suspect, hoagie is going to need you."

"For what?"

Nigel looked at Tommy and Tommy shook his head, "Don't worry about it Baby, I'll tell you later."

'That's not an answer!"

"Okay, away we go!" Fanny cried as pulled back three large boxes from the wall to reveal a secret passage way. She pushed the other girl inside, with Iva at her heels holding a tracking device.

"Nigel." Tommy asked very seriously. "When are you gonna tell them?"

"Not yet." Nigel answered moving to the passage way, "I don't want to tell anybody about that. Get the tracking device on him, meet me later."

Tommy paused, "You know damn well I'm not going to meet you."

"Yeah I know."

"Why lie to them, why lie to anyone about this?" Tommy was angry.

"You wanna tell them why everyone else is dead?" Nigel screamed, "Why our operatives are all gone!"

Tommy shook his head, "No… I don't." Tommy sighed, "It was nice knowing you man."

"We can fix all of this…"

"We aren't sure about that." Tommy forced a smile on his face, "See ya on the other side!" he called cheerfully as he raced up the stairs.

As Tommy ran up the stairs, he took a small tracing device out of his pocket and slipped it inot his mouth. He burst through the door and found himself face to face with his older brother. H elooked, that was not his brother.

"Tommy, how I've been looking for you." Hoagie greeted with a smile.

Tommy looked around and saw two men holding a struggling and bleeding Wally. There were five unconscious or dead guards sprawled on the table and ten dead people. Friends, his friends, all dead. The coffee shop looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"You going to come quietly?" Hoagie taunted his little brother.

"Sure." Tommy said walking toward the men holding Wally. As he reached his friend he winked; Wally understood, but didn't understand Tommy's next move. Tommy grabbed Wally's face and pressed their lips together. Wally struggled and cursed through the kiss but stopped as Tommy slipped the tracker into his mouth and wally swallowed it.

Hoagie had a look of amusement on his face, "Wally didn't know you swung that way."

Wally smiled, "Maybe you can find out later just which way I swing and how hard I can do it."

"Take him to my dungeon." Hoagie commanded. "And Tommy, you can ride with me." Tommy sighed and followed his big brother into the waiting van. They drove, tommy readied himself for whats to come. He slipped a pill out of his pocket and coughed loudly, bri ging his hand and the pill up to his mouth. He swallowed it and waited. As they approached Hoagie's castle, which in truth was a luxurious mansion. As the gates opened a certain numb feeling over took him and a veil came over his eyes. Now he would feel no pain, and Hoagie wouldn't get any answers.

"You ready little bro?" Hoagie said escorting his brother to the door.

Tommy smiled, lethargic and high. "Bring it, asshole."

Author's notes.

Sorry about all of the dialogue…. I felt like Nigel's been silent for so long he deserved some chattin'. So yeah… the castle. Let's see what horrors are inside.

A. Jones


	7. Chapter 7

**The God Key**

**Chapter 7: **

**The Greatest Show on Earth**

Kuki sat up straight in bed and began screaming much to the surprise of her nurses. She screamed loud her voice calling to the winds. Memories came back, who she was, what she was, everything. The nurses all screamed and backed away, assuming she was feeling some sort of twinge from her already damaged nerves. They couldn't have been more wrong. As the memories rushed back, something dark crawled into Kuki's heart. Anger. It burned like a spicy dish sliding down her throat and blossom like a weed in her heart.

A hand clutched her chest, she looked down and saw it was hers, but it didn't look like it. Scars were zigzagging across her hand and palm. She pulled it away and saw the scars continued up her arm, to her shoulders and down her body. They were scars from whips, and cuts, and anything else he had hit her with the last three years. Kuki finally saw what he had done to her.

"Ms. Kuki?" a nursed asked cautiously looking at her mistress.

Kuki focused her eyes on the woman, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

Kuki laughed an ugly sound, "Does it look like I'm fucking alright? My body looks like a road map!"

"Do you want us to do anything?"

"No." Kuki said coolly, "Leave me."

They did as she wished and left her alone in the chamber. Kuki thought about who she was and what he had done to her. That day everything changed, waking up Hoagie's lover. All the beatings over the years and all the pain. She thought about this, her former KnD life and the new KnD. She was supposed to be getting The Compound for them. She would still do that… after she killed him. But how? Kuki thought and thought, and decided the best way to kill him was to continue as she had. Sometimes he sleeps with her and the next time he did she was going to wrap her hands around his neck and rip his throat out.

Wally was rather proud of himself. Sure he took a few whacks but he took down five men who each had more than a hundred pounds on him. They were dead and he had a bloody nose, it was a pretty successful fight.

Wally could feel the tiny radio transmitter in his belly, he hoped it was resistant to stomach acid, but knowing Tommy he was sure the damn thing could take a grenade and still be fully operational. He was loaded into van with a gun pointed at his head the entire time. He settled in looking down the barrel of the gun

"You gonna shoot me?" The man didn't answer. "Then get that goddamn gun out of my face." Wally said coolly. The man chuckled and lowered the gun.

Wally smiled and relaxed into the seat; Nigel would come. He always did.

Fanny had to drag Abigail out of the small passage way into a waiting car parked around the corner of the coffee shop. Abigail bitched the entire time and fought Fanny until Fanny fed up with the constant fight finally punched the other girl square in her temple and knocked her out cold. She loaded the unconscious woman into her car and drove toward the safe house. On the way she passed by Iva in the street, she acknowledged the other woman with a simple tilt of her head and sped off into the night.

Fanny had always been a stickler for following the rules, and obeying the chain of command. This was no exception

Iva managed to get back to castle before anyone noticed she was gone. She went immediately to Kuki's chamber to check on her.

"Kuki?" she asked, knocking softly at the door. "Mistress?"

"What?"

There was something different about her mistress, someone new crackling in her voice. "Kuki are you alright?"

"Fine." Kuki answered standing from her spot on her the edge of the bed. Kuki was naked except for a pair of plain red underwear, her body a mix of red lines from the bite of Hoagie's whips.

"You shouldn't be up, you should be resting."

"Should I?" Kuki quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes. You'll need your strength. Tonight I've been given orders to extract you."

Kuki's eyes darkened, "No. I'm staying."

"Mistress…." Iva said coming to her, "you must leave now."

"Not until I finish what I started." Kuki said.

"Nigel wants you out tonight!" Iva was almost throwing a temper-tantrum now.

"Nigel?" Kuki's head turned delighted but not surprised to hear that Nigel was in charge of the resistance. She hid her delight quickly, "Who?"

"the resistance lead." Iva's face twisted into a look of disgust. "It's his fault you've been suffering all this time. He wouldn't let me extract you."

Kuki nodded, if Nigel was the same as he always was he was several steps ahead of his team. He had to have had good reason to let her suffer. She might have been safer sleeping with the enemy, than with her friends. Kuki assumed he knew best like old times and wrote off Iva's face.

"I'm staying." She said again firmly.

"Look, I'm going to need your help. I have to extract Wally too."

At this Kuki froze at his name. Wally? This time she couldn't hide her excitement. "Wally's here?"

"Yeah," Iva thought nothing of Kuki's interest in her boyfriend, mind too busy going over escape plans. "He got captured."

"He's here?"

"I don't know yet." Iva took the tracker out of her pocket and switched it on. It bleeped quietly. Iva realized now why Nigel wanted her to get Kuki too. There was no way with her blindness she would be able to use to device. Iva handed it over to Kuki, "I can't read it."

Kuki looked at the tracer, a simple GPS location system. Wally was obviously the red dot blinking on the other side of the green gridded screen, while her location was the red dot. She walked to the end of the room and Wally grew further. That told her exactly where he was.

"He's in the dungeons." Kuki said.

"We gotta go now."

"You go, I'll distract Hoagie."

Iva frowned, "I don't know that part of the castle…" Which mean she couldn't navigate it without sight.

Kuki nodded, "Okay I go. You create some sort of distraction. I'll get him and bring him to the White Room. The "White Room" was the only room in the castle that wasn't touched by blood, a special room Kuki stumbled upon by accident and had made it her and her most trusted servants hiding place when Hoagie was in a mood. They had hidden many nights in that tiny room as he slaughtered everyone he could find.

"Once I get him there, you guys get gone." Kuki ordered giving Iva back the tracker.

"Oh one more thing, Nigel is supposed to meet me here somehow." Iva paused, "though I don't know how…"

Kuki nodded, "Okay. Got it."

"I'll cause a distraction, find Nigel, and wait for you. I hope you'll reconsider and come with us." Iva said leaving the bed chamber.

Kuki nodded but didn't respond. Wally? Here? She had to get to him as soon as possible.

Nigel's mind didn't work like most people's; some were methodical, some were rational, some were logical, but his was like a rubix cube, which each colored side representing a school of thought that when solved made a non-chaotic pattern. He was always three steps ahead of most, thinking every detail to the last and often times his team was confused by his actions. But most learned to let him lead.

For instance, none of them knew he had been in the castle many times and knew the layout by heart. He knew every entrance and every doorway, every guard by name and smell. And every weapon each one carried. He also had put a tiny tracker on each of his operatives. All he had to do to find them was open up his custom-made GPS. This is exactly what he was doing now.

He wasn't going to find Iva first. First he going to find Tommy and retrieve his final mission recording and hopefully by that time Iva would have secured both Wally and Kuki and they could escape together. Then he would reunite his team at the safehouse and plot their next attack. Well first he was going to kiss Abby… then plan their attack.

In his head it all made sense.

So dressed in all black, with a small backpack of spy tools on his back, he danced in an out of shadows toward Hoagie's mansion. The front gate opened as he calculated, letting a limousine and van inside. He counted the seconds it took to close and waited for the next vehicle. It came precisely two minutes later, guard changing out detail. He ran to the non descript vehicle and waited as the guard showed their ID's to the gate worker. The gate opened, he had ten seconds to get inside. Easy, he crept next to the car in the blind spot and rolled into Hoagie's neatly trimmed bushes.

The car was parked next to the other vehicles, three men got out. Samson, Addler, and Pierce, automatic weapons, two knives apiece, and a drunk all three. They went inside. Nigel waited until the doorman turned his head before he switched positions and hid behind a large statue. The guard looked down again and he was gone, sprinting toward the back of the house. All the doors and windows were locked with electronic locks, but there one that wasn't. The kitchen window didn't have an electronic lock because it was too hard to keep changing it when Hoagie killed yet another chef for food he didn't like. Nigel found the window, barely big enough for him to pass open.

He couldn't go in yet, there was a camera pointed at it, instead he lit a small bomb and tossed it through the window. Seconds later the kitchen was engulfed in smoke and flames, and he slipped in and into the pantry before the servants could get there. This was no ordinary pantry; it was servants' passage, built when slaves were best unseen and never heard. It was more a crawl space that went all through the house, to every room, with a similar entrance. He lifted the floor panel, slipping into darkness, and replacing the panel just as the pantry door was opened by someone looking for a fire extinguisher. He moved under the house, flipping open his tracker and heading toward Tommy's dot.

Kuki dressed carefully, something loose that wouldn't agitate her wounds, and waited for Iva's distraction. She thought of Wally and seeing him again but mostly she thought about revenge. Her hatred was burning up inside of her. She held on to this feeling and was comforted. She could taste the satisfaction of killing Hoagie.

There was a loud boom and the house shook, followed by another, and another. This had to be Iva's doing. She stood and moved softly to the door of her room.

"Show time." she whispered to no one but herself and pushed into a run.

"Show time." Iva said pressing the detonator for her homemade C4 bombs. The first explosion knocked her off her feet, the second and third deafened her ears drums. She made sure to only blow up the guards' areas, leaving the servants quarters alone. As fire alarms started wailing and people began screaming, she exited the study she was in and pretended to look surprised trying to keep the smile of her lips.

"Show time." Wally grinned feeling the first explosion. It knocked him off the thin cot provided for him in his prison cell. He stood and stretched, someone was coming for him soon.

"Show time." Nigel muttered to himself as he reached the space under The Compound Extraction Chamber. He drilled a small hole in the floor and pushed a tiny camera through the hole. He looked at the screen connected to the camera and cursed. Tommy was still alive, strapped to a table and Hoagie loomed over him. He had expected this part to be over, leaving him to collect the recorder chip on Tommy's person; instead he got a front row seat to the worst show in town. He got to watch his friend die in the most horrible way imaginable.

"Show time." Abby spat at Fanny's unconscious body. She awoke later at the safe house spitting mad. The first thing she did was knock Fanny out and tied her up with whatever she could find, next she loaded herself with weapons, third she located a map to Hoagie's castle. She was going to help somehow, even if it killed her. She took the keys to a large SUV and headed out.

"The show must go on." Hoagie shrugged feeling the explosions rock his house. He smiled at his little brother bound to the table and lifted a knife.

Author's note:

Sorry that chapter was told from so many points of view, I wanted you all to know where everyone was. This is in no way the final part of the story. Next chapter The Compound will be revealed.

Jones


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes

Hey ya'll, I normally put these things at the end but I gotta address a few things.

Nigel ate through a feeding tube, in one of the chapters there was a long scene about him inserting it into his nose, down his stomach while he thought of Abby. I edited it out because it didn't add anything to the story and it was a bit too gross. I should have made mention, I'm sorry to everyone who fell in this plot-hole and hurt themselves.

I went back to this story because I randomly got a story alert a few months ago and I said, "Shit, I gotta finish this." The story ended up going in a completely new direction than I originally thought and so far I like it.

For everyone who reads my stores I want to let you know I read yours too… I just haven't gotten around to adding ya'll to my favorites.

Thanks for all of the encouragement, I really appreciate it! You guys all freaking rock, thanks for reading!

I forgot how much I love fan fiction and am starting a new KND Fantasy fic, A Slayers fic, and a Teen Titans fic in the next month. There will also be a Doctor Who fanfic at some point in the summer when I hammer out a storyline.

This chapter is a touch gory.

Jones

The God Key

Chapter Eight:

THE COMPOUND

Three years ago Hoagie wasn't the cruel being he is today; he was a smart, sweet, young high school student who was filled to his very core with rage. He was angry puberty hit him like a Mack truck, making him look less than human. He was angry that Abby never seemed to notice him or care about what he doing. He was angry Wally was so popular, though he never did anything to gain his fame. He was angry Nigel had the audacity to be both handsome and ridiculously smart. He was angry Kuki never seemed to like having anyone around her, but people clustered to her fierce beauty like ants to honey.

In short he was pissed he was dealt such a raw deal.

And that was when he started looking to his only true friend—science, to solve his problems. Even science failed him, but science ended up leading him to other schools of thought and power, namely alchemy and magic.

Alchemy is a scientific approach to magic, taking one thing and through science transfiguring it into another. Many kings, the Egyptians, and various religions experimented with alchemy and never seemed to achieve the desired results. He did, when he mixed an alchemy spell for the Elixir of Life with a black magic spell for power. The end result was polydust.

But with everything taken something must be given, and in the case of black magic it was flesh. But not just any flesh, flesh from something near and dear to him so the magic could draw upon its life force and memories to shape reality. The alchemy spell used the boost from the black magic to transfigure to world to the user's specification…so Hoagie hypothesized. And he was right.

The day he made polydust he was sitting and looking at his other friend, a little white dog named Sandwich he rescued from the local animal shelter. Hoagie laughed when he came up with the name, and he and the little creature bonded as he hadn't with any other living being in a great many years. But today he knew Sandwich had to die.

This day he was in his homemade laboratory in his basement working on a picnic table his parents gave him to house his chemistry set. He read his translated instructions carefully before he began. Certain body parts have certain mystical properties. The Egyptians knew this, and that was why mummification involved disembowelment and placing the corpse's organs into blessed jars, or canopics, to aid in transferring souls to the underworld. The heart, the eyes, the brain, the kidney, the innards; each piece, a certain part of the machine we call our bodies, is magical in its own right. He looked down at sandwich one more time and picked up the little creature. Sandwich made a noise of content, a small bark and nuzzled his mater's palm.

"Hey buddy," he petted the little dog, "I'm sorry about this." He twisted Sandwich's neck until he heard a pop and the dog went limp. Technically he should have down the following spell while the animal was alive but he couldn't bear to do it. He petted him one last time before he laid him on the table and pinned his appendages down. His hand shook with the scalpel and tears burned his eyes ,but that rage spoken of before kept him focused.

First he opened the dog's body up and carefully removed all of his central organs and placed them in Erlenmeyer flasks with a special blend of chemicals, natural agents, and metals. Next he cracked the dog's skull, removed the brain, wrapped it in oak leaves and set the entire buddle carefully onto a little tray. Now here was the gross part; he took what was left of the little animal and put it into a meat grinder and ground it bone and all into a pulp. He took the pulp and spread it across a cooking tray his mother used to make cookies and put it into a large toaster over he borrowed from his neighbors. It would have been easier to use the oven in the kitchen, but then he would have to explain it to his parents. While the pulp dried out he took each of the Erlenmeyer flasks with the dog's organs and brought them to a boil with a Bunsen burner, liquefying the body parts. After he did this to each one, he combined them all into a filtering flash and brought them to a boil in a filter flask. The smell was aweful and he gagged the entire time.

The Foul smelling black vapor that collected at the top of the flask went through a tube into another glass chamber, where it condensed and formed a tiny insignificant amount of black liquid. He took this liquid and placed it in the mid day sun, to gather energy from the earth as the alchemy dictated.

Eventually the pulped dog dried in the toaster oven, he scrapped it into a large mortar and pestle and ground it up into a fine power. The last ingredient was all him.

He cut his wrist and filled and an 8-ounce coffee mug bearing the face of Mickey Mouse to the top. After he cleaned and bandaged his wound, he took the black liquid out of the sun and put it on his counter next to the dog-powder and the leaf-wrapped brain. The blood needed to absorb a full moon's energy to counter act the light of the sun, supposedly to balance the powers of nature. He followed the instructions of the alchemy spell and set the blood out as soon as the sun set and moon rose. The blood would stay there until precisely an hour before dawn when he would finish the spell.

Next he began the black magic portion of polydust.

The problem with all magic is when you open the door to the possibilities sometimes something comes out, could be benevolent or malevolent, but one must be sure they set a circle properly to protect themselves; even then it's possible to release a malignant spirit.

Hoagie etched a circle with magnetic chalk in his basement and walked a circle around it starting with north as he dropped a trial of salt. At each point he muttered a small half-hearted spell of protection to the goddess until he came back to his starting point and left a foot of space between the two lines of salts. He would close the circle fully when he was ready.

An hour before sunrise he retrieved his blood and took it into the center of the circle and placed it in the middle of the pentagram. He went back to the open end of the circle, and sealed it with the last blessing and salted it. He knelt before the blood and pulled five black candles out of his pockets; he lit the first with a bic lighter and placed it at the top of the inverted-pentagram, bringing the other four to that flame to light each one and placing them at the points of the star. Now he sat surrounded by power, and began the incantation.

He "prayed" to the powers that be to grant this blood power over the world. He chanted over and over, feeling the power gathering in the room. The temperature dropped thirty degrees, pulling a chill from his bones. There was something in the room with him; he could feel it watching him from the shadows. A candle around the pentagram went out.

Hoagie looked around scared but still continued chanting. A second candle went out and a third followed. The temperature felt like freezing now and his teeth chattered. The four candles blinked out of existence leaving him with a small amount of light that was barely controlling the darkness pressing towards him.

He heard it then. "What is it you desire?" a voice asked.

Hoagie couldn't quite find his voice. "I… um…"

"Speak before I grow bored."

"I want… this… my blood. Power." He managed.

The voice laughed, "Power is that all?" the darkness chuckled a horrible sound, "What do you offer?"

"I don't know." Hoagie was at a loss; his books never mentioned a bargain.

"Offer me something Mortal, before I grow weary of this and leave."

"What do you want?"

The voice laughed and laughed for a few horrible minutes, each octave of his voice shaking Hoagie to his core. "What do I want?" I continued laughing.

"Well… if you give me what I want I'll give you anything I have."

The voice stopped laughing, "Anything?"

"Yeah." Hoagie found a little strength, "Anything you want."

"Very well. I will give your blood my power."

"In exchange for what?"

The voice laughed, "Do we have a deal?"

Hoagie paused unsure of what was happening, "Yes."

"Very well. Complete your little ceremony Hoagie and I will take my payment." With those words the final candle extinguished itself. There was an intense pain in Hoagie's head; he screamed flying from his spot on the floor and kicking over the candles. The pain continued to burn and burn, the fire in his head spread down into his heart. It felt like claws had wrapped themselves around the muscle and were ripping it in two. Black tendrils pulled out of his chest taking with him a small piece of his being.

Then the pain stopped for a second until darkness pushed into the hole in his heart. It filled that empty space with malevolence and snuffled what little good there was left in him. The power, dear god the power, sang into his blood. He laughed now, a voice not his own rang from his lips, clear as church bells. He stood, renewed, filled with power. The demon's bargain almost complete.

He kicked the salt out of the circle and crossed the threshold into the real world. With hands as rough as a sailors, but with the grace of a surgeon he completed the rest of the alchemy spell, distilling all of his ingredients into a single blue liquid. Last he added the mug of charmed blood, stirring it in with a long gnarled nail. The sun was rising and the demon would once again be banished into the abyss until Hoagie completed the bargain. He put the liquid and solidifying agents into a pill press and made 50 little blue pills and laid them out on the counter. Then the Demon vanished as the first light of the sky appeared.

Hoagie awoke to find the pills completed and a hole in his memory. He look around his little homemade lab/ basement and shrugged. The pills looked positively divine in the early morning light and he sampled them.

Nothing happened at first, so he continued to pop them hoping he hadn't failed. In the years to come as he remembered what he actually did, he cursed himself, wishing he hadn't been so marvelously intelligent to create such a sacrilegious agent.

And this is what Nigel saw from his little screen hidden under Hoagie's laboratory. Only this time the process didn't take a full day, it took maybe an hour, Hoagie having created a machine that could tear people asunder, infuse his ingredients with various forms of solar radiation, combine them, and grind their bodies into meat. All he had to do was bleed his cursed blood into a small cup and add it to the concoction and removed the organs himself—and he did that because he liked it. Hoagie had also added an extra ingredient to the pills; a sprig of mint.

The little pills bubbled out of a tray.

So there it was, the compound, flesh from those who loved him, deconstructed with alchemy and reconstructed with magic to create a tangible form a darkness that tasted vaguely minty. Nigel was biting his arm trying not to scream; it wasn't as if he didn't know what The Compound was, but to see the process was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

The only thing left of Tommy was a bloody puddle and a few pieces of meat. Hoagie collected the little pills and tasted them; these were strong that the last batch and should last him for close to a year. What he didn't know when he made the very first batch was that the effect they had wasn't permanent and had to be replenished from time to time. So be began to hunt his peers First his parents, then extended family, then his closer friends, the girl who had a crush on him in middle school, and finally he had to start using anyone who ever knew him before the dark being took over his body; namely KnD operatives. He found that they created a weaker solution, a weaker compound but it held enough of his power. Every so often he would luck out and find someone who may have been closer to him than he realized; a teacher that admired him, a close family friend, a child whose life he saved during his KnD days.

But Tommy, his own baby brother, would be the strongest batch to date. And he had a delicious ex-bestfriend in his dungeon. He would save Wally, as he saved Kuki for when the compound became too scarce and use them to make a double-dose potion. He would eat all of the pills and simply destroy the world.

He smiled eating another pill, not needing it, but enjoying the rush of power in his body. This would do… this would do for awhile.

There was a knock on his chamber door.

"What is it?" he called. "You know you are not to bother me in my laboratory!"

The guard opened the door, letting in thick black smoke, "Bombs were set. We lost half of our men." The guard gasped trying to wipe soot and blood from his face, "They were detonated from inside the castle from what we can tell."

Hoagie smiled, "What areas were affected?"

"Guard areas… no service quarters. I think one of the servants set them" the guard said proud of his hypothesis.

Hoagie rolled his eyes, "Duh." He said, his diction dramatically out of character.

"What do we do?"

"Find all of the servants, line them up on the lawn, and execute all of them."

"Sir?" the guard said surprised, "That would eliminate all of your staff. We could interrogate all of them instead."

Hoagie rolled his eyes again, "Do I pay you to question me?"

"No sir."

"So do as I say! Kill all of them. Every single person in this castle who doesn't carry a gun. All servants, maids, whores, cooks, whomever. Kill all of them."

"Yes sir."

"Whomever did this will step forward during the massacre. Bring them to me. I'll be in my study."

"Yes sir."

"Guard?" Hoagie called as the man was turning to leave.

"Yes?"

"Also, find Kuki and bring her to me. "

"Yes Sir."

"And Guard, what is your name?"

"John."

"John. When you have done as I asked. Kill yourself."

The man looked down and shuffled out of the room, "Yes Sir…" he mumbled closing the door behind him.

Hoagie began the tedious task of hosing down the room and the machine, Nigel left quickly crawling away through a ventilation shaft. When he felt he was safely out of hearing from Hoagie he vomited and began to cry.

He gave himself five minutes for his break down before he pulled out his tracker and pulled up Wally's tracer signal. West, he turned carefully avoiding his vomit and headed to rescue his friend. He hoped Kuki was with him and Iva too. It was time to get all of them out of that house of carnage, before they met the same gruesome fate as his fallen comrade.

More notes from a wordy Author

So there it is, The Compound! Just a few things here, I don't wanna sound like one of those arrogant a-holes who talk about how awesome they are in these things.

So this chapter took awhile to get up because of the magic, alchemy, and science research. I took what I learned and fictionalized it, so it's in no way exact to the sciences but it was fun to write it.

There is going to be a touch of erotica in the next chapter but nothing too explicit

Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it.

Oh someone sent me an email about my pen name. It was my Raver/Burning Man name from a long time ago.

Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

**The God Key Chapter Nine**

**Betrayal: Part one**

Iva was tired of waiting for them.

No, she was beyond tired of waiting for them. She was worried sick. It had been too long, over an hour, and she was forced to sit in the White Room trying to busy herself with reading any brail books Nigel and Kuki had managed to snag for her. She ran her fingers over the pages trying to concentrate but couldn't force herself to.

"Fuck this!" she cried throwing the book across the room. She was going to help one way or another. She left the White Room through its secret entry way through the garage. Most wonder how Iva was able to get around so well. She did it by smell. As she stepped into the garage she inhaled… smoke, gas, blood, sweat… she inhaled again and focused her hearing outward and le the world talk.

Something as going on, screams from voices she knew were muffled by the garage. She inhaled again, the smells forming a picture around her. See could almost see the panic in the voices she heard. She moved forward carefully counting each step to the end of the garage. It was fifty paces to the wall, then ten paces to the left to the door. She followed the path calculation created until her hand touched the warm doorknob that led into the house.

She entered and inhaled again, but not quick enough to detect the sweaty man that grabbed her roughly by her arm. She recognized his smell instantly.

"Let go of me John."

"Where's Kuki?" The guard asked, pulling her through the house toward the front by her arm. Iva wheeled her arm in a sharp circle breaking his gasp, and following the motion with a swift kick to his head.

"You… little bitch…" John moaned holding his bleeding scalp.

"What do you want with Kuki?" she asked him, feeling for his body. She found him and yanked him up by reversing his arm painfully. She pushed a palm against his elbow nearly popping the joint in the wrong direction. She put just enough force on it to let him know she meant business.

"It was you…" he said his breath coming in labored gasps. "You and Kuki. Should've known ass that sweet doesn't come without a price." He laughed, "Wish I could see what Hoagie is going to do to you."

Iva sighed and popped his arm out of joint wincing at the scream that escaped his lips. She knew she should finish the job, just snap his neck, but she wanted Hoagie to know. John was still screaming and soon someone would notice, she silenced him. Now to find kuki.

First she made her way bac to Kuki's bed chamber and called for her mistress. Kuki's room had a certain scent: blood, wine, roses, and spice. Iva inhaled deeply collecting the musk in her senses before turning outside and exhaling. She breathed in and tried to concentrate on Kuki's smell. She focused on the smell of Kuki sorting all of the various smells of the house out of her nose.

She concentrated and picked up a faint whiff of roses and spice. She took a cautious step forward and the smell got a little stronger. She had to be sure, she counted her steps down the corridor away from the room down a hallway to a large door. She moved her hands across the door; it was different than the others, more sturdy and cool to the touch. She inhaled against the door and found a faint trace of roses again. Kuki had been through that door. She felt for a knob and turned it.

A blast of cool air hit her face; she stumbled back at the quick temperature change before feeling around with her foot inside the door. Nothing, which meant it was a staircase. She went down the first stair and then the second. This place smelled too clean, like bleach and peroxide, the only non "clean" smell was Kuki. In her mind it formed a swirl of pink amongst the darkness, like a trail of soft rose petals for her to follow. She went down and down, impossible down, into the bowels of the house. It got colder and damper, the air felt heavy in her lungs. At last she reached the bottom of the stairs and followed the smell forward.

As she moved she felt with her hands, the walls were cool to her touch and suddenly gave way to bars. Cages, cells, something to that effect she figured. A she moved further into the prison she understood why there was so much bleach used there.

Even gallons of bleach couldn't cover the smell of blood, rot, and death. These stenches, when mixed with cleaning agents created a sick sweet kinda smell, like fruit just starting to ferment. With Iva's powerful sense of smell, it was even worse.

Another smell added itself to Kuki's. Gun power, Vanilla, sweat, and a something she was never able to identify… Wally. She let out an excited sound realizing they must be close to each other and hurried down the hallway. She turned left toward the two scents which were mingling with a certain odor of sweat. Her feet began to pause. She could hear something.

"Wally." It was Kuki's voice, breathless and smooth.

There was a laugh then followed by a harsh smacking noise…then a moan. Kuki's moan. Iva could hear them now, the wet smacking noises as his hard member moved in and out of her, their kisses, moans, and growls. She could almost taste their scents mixing and smell the pleasure they experienced.

Iva was crying now, her sobs drowned out by their cries of intense orgasmic pleasure. How could they? She wondered. Her love and her best friend, together in this dark hostel of death. How could they? They didn't even know each other she thought. Kuki with her scarred body seduced her boyfriend for no other reason than she could. She already had the wiles of Hoagie and every other man in the castle. Iva heard them whisper when Kuki left the room, about her body, her eyes, and how they would love to touch her. All this love and Kuki had the audacity to touch her Love.

Iva hadn't realized she was still walking and stopped when she was a mere five feet from Kuki bent over and metal bench and Wally thrusting behind her. She let out a noise, more of a scream in pain and anger. They looked up.

The color drained from Wally's face as he saw her. "Ica," he started.

"No!" Iva screamed, "How could you?" She didn't wait for an answer, turned and ran the way she came. She wasn't concentrating and banged into walls and tripped on the stairs on the way up. It was too much, this betrayal, their betrayal was too much. She flew up the stairs intending on finding a gun and ending them both when she smacked into a guard.

"Iva. We've been looking for you." He sneered and pulled her through the house out to the yard. She was pushed into group with other house servants, and the guards forced them into a long line across the grass.

"It is our belief that one of you planted the bombs here today!" a different guard yelled. Iva barely heard him and was working on not breaking down. "We are going to go left to right and kill everyone until the guilty party steps forward."

This last statement pulled her out of her misery. _They're bluffing _she thought, the first gunshot dropped her heart into her stomach, the second accompanied with a little bit of begging from the sous chef first drew the tiniest bit of urine from her bladder. The third pulled a cry from her lips, and the fourth nearly killed her. The next ten shots did something to her soul. The fifteenth shot was what drove her to step forward.

One of Hoagie's whore's had a child by him two years ago. The child was kept hidden from hoagie and all of the house staff worked to keep the young boy hidden away. How they found the boy tonight, no one would ever know. His mother pled for his life and was rewarded with a bullet in her brain in front of her child. The baby cried when warm blood hit his face and the sound from the gun numbed his ears.

"What about the kid?" a guard asked.

"Hoagie said everyone." Another replied and loading a new clip.

This is what made Iva move forward. "I did it!" she cried.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" the guard with the gun said with a small chuckle, "Take her to Hoagie. I'll finish up here."

Iva was grabbed roughly by two guards and shoved toward the house. Hoagie would kill her most likely, but it would be a release from her pain. She took a deep breath and didn't struggle as they took her to Hoagie.

Author's notes

Sorry about the lack of last week's update. I got super busy and such. This chapter is going to be really long so I decided to split it into three parts. The next part should go up in about three days. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**The God Key Chapter Nine**

**Betrayal: Part Two**

The house was a mess of smoke and danger, a strange choice of words for an even stranger chaotic mix of men, blood, sweat, and screams. Kuki navigated through the madness, only aware of her own heart pounding in her ears. With each step her heart beat, and a certain devilishly sexy feeling began to fill her. Wally, she hadn't seen him since high school all those innocent years ago.

They definitely weren't friends during those years, the two groups they attached themselves two were nothing less than mortal enemies, but still there were those linger touches, those sexy glances, and the few times she did speak to him, licking her full lips during their conversation only because she knew he was looking at them.

And then this all happened, she shook the memories of that day away. The earth rumbling, a flash of light, and waking up near naked in ally of a city that shouldn't have existed with a hole in her memory. And yet during those long years under Hoagie, still she felt something was missing, not just her memories, something else was there. As she navigated the madness toward Hoagie's dungeons she was hoping he would solve that mystery. She stopped in front of the dungeon's cool door and reached for the knob. This is one place she knew very well, because many of she and Hoagie early sessions took place there. This place was always too cool, too clean, smelling of bleach and ammonium. She opened the door and went inside.

She took a step down the stairs, carefully at first, but with each step she quickened, until she was running full tilt down the stairs until she reached the bottom. The cells stood in a rows; empty for the most part, except for a few tortured souls too weak to even call for help. Kuki moved by them, silently promising them she would return. She heard a laugh, a familiar voice as she neared the last cell.

Wally sat there his head bent into his hands, hair flowing around his fingertips, "Took you long enough man." He looked up expecting to see Nigel but was instead face to face with Kuki.

"Kuki?" he asked.

"Wally." She said reaching for him between the bars, they embraced s much as the cage would allow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been helping out the resistance." She pulled back, holding back tears, "Iva recruited me."

Wally paused, "You're the mystery operative?"

"What?" she asked.

"Hoagie's concubine…. You're her? The one Iva said he has been torturing? You were the one…" Something flickered across his face. "Iva told me what he did to you, the torture, the rape, your pain… and Nigel let you stay here?"

"What? Nigel too? Where is he?" she asked looking around the other cages, "Where is he?"

"Dead." Wally said darkness edging into his voice, teeth clenched so tight they ached. "He's gonna be dead."

Kuki didn't say anything and continued to look at him; his was face that of a grown man and very handsome. He looked like a fallen angel; features perfect lest for a few scars that proved that his face was indeed that of a mortal. He looked at her and saw the same look in her eyes that was in his when he thought of her.

"Wally…" she started.

"Keys." He answered.

Kuki went to end of the hall of cages and got the keys off their hook. Hoagie liked to put them there to tease the prisoners… salvation so far and yet within feet of them. She got the key marked "8" and pushed it into the lock. It turned with a small click and opened.

The door opened too slowly for her and she shoved it forward and leapt into his arms. She inhaled his scent, he smelled like explosives, sweat, and warm bread. His arms found their way around her thin waist pulling her close to him. Their eyes met again and the void in her heart filled, he was that void, that missing piece of her being. Love is like that, it completes us in ways we never knew imaginable.

"It was you…" she breathed into his shoulder, "You were what was missing."

"I've loved you for a very long time," he mused into her thick hair, "since I was a kid."

There were no words from her, just their lips meeting in a sudden explosion of electricity. Clothes were stripped and moved, kisses were given and places were touched. Kuki hadn't had pleasurable sex in so long the feeling was foreign. His every touch was like fire, every kiss cooled those same fires, and his tongue felt like pure bliss moving across her body.

Soon she was bent over a metal bench, while he thrust into her. She screamed, calling out his name over and over again. And then she heard a scream that wasn't her own. They stopped and both turned. Iva stood there with a look of pure horror on her face.

Iva let out another pained yell before she turned and ran down to hall back the way she came.

"Did she?"

"Yes." Wally answered suddenly the mood lost.

"Oh… How embarrassing." Kuki laughed.

"I'm engaged to her."

Kuki stopped laughing, "What?"

"I've been dating her for almost two years… I just asked her to marry me." He turned away from her and began to dress.

"Then why did you… with me?" Kuki turned and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I love you… I thought I'd never see you again. She was there."

Kuki stood and quickly moved in front of him. Her palm was like lightening as it raced through the air and struck him. "How dare you!" she screamed. "Iva is my friend! I never would have if I knew you were with her!"

"She doesn't mean anything to me!" he countered catching her arm as she came in for another swing.

"So you used her?" Kuki screamed.

"No!" he paused, "Yes… I don't know! She reminded me of you, and I thought I'd never see you again… I… I'm a bastard." He sank back against the bars of his cell and dropped slowing into a crouch.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"Yes you are." Kuki didn't soften, "You used her and you took something from me you had no right to touch."

"I know."

"She was the only one looking out for me the last three years. When Hoagie beat me the first time she was there, when he broke my arm she set the bone, when he tried to force her to rape me, she let him take her sight instead of play his game. She was my only friend Wally, how could you?"

He put his face in his hands, "I'm sorry…"

"We don't have time for this." Nigel's voice interrupted them.

Wally looked up and saw Nigel standing there. Something broke in him and he rushed his former friend fists raised. Nigel didn't have time to react before his friend was all over him, pounding his face into pulp. Nigel never cried out and took Wally's hits. Somewhere he knew this is what would happen when he found out he had known where Kuki was the entire time, he took the beating he knew he deserved.

"Stop it!" Kuki screamed trying to grab Wally's fists, he pushed her out of the way and grabbed Nigel by the throat and pulled him to his feet.

"You knew…" he hissed.

Nigel looked at him out of his eye that wasn't swelling shut, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we can fix this, if we get the compound we can fix all of this. We can stop any of this from happening, we can bring everyone back, we can start over, we can erase this world and make it right. I let her suffer because if we fix everything she wouldn't have to."

"He's right!" Kuki said softly putting her hands on Wally's arm. She moved slowly up his arm and began to loosen the fingers around Nigel's windpipe. She unknotted the rage from his hand finger by finger until Nigel dropped to the cold concrete wheezing.

"I'm—" Nigel was cut off by a fit of his own coughs, "sorry. I'm sorry Wally, it had to be done."

"He's right." Kuki echoed still holding Wally's hand. "Being a leader means aking tough decisions."

Wally pulled away from her, "We aren't done here Nigel." He turned and started down the hallway. "Well come on if we're going."

Nigel recovered, "We're gonna meet Iva in the White room and regroup with the others at base. I know what The Compound is now, we need to figure out the next step to take."

"I don't think Iva will come." Kuki said bitterly.

"I think she will. She understands the greater good. She wants to see him dead as much as we do. If not for you two, for everyone else." Nigel followed Wally, but not too close, up the stairs.

Kuki bit her lip, Iva wasn't coming, she knew. They didn't understand women at all. Men may generally be stronger but women were more vindictive than one could ever imagine. It's this anger, this cruelty inherent in some woman that makes them so dangerous. Iva may come with them, but she wouldn't be with them ever again.

Author's notes.

Sorry about the damn updates… switched jobs, moved, got trapped in northern California… etc.. etc.. etc… regular updates from here on out unless life decides to kick me in my proverbial nads again. Oh double update, keep reading…

.


	11. Chapter 11

**The God Key Chapter Nine**

**Betrayal: Part Three**

Abby wasn't a great driver under normal circumstances, and it killed her to admit that. But driving a giant SUV, with a map on the steering wheel, and trying to load a gun with the other hand while going 30 miles faster than the speed limit was making her driving more erratic than normal. Driving wasn't her strong suit, and her near majestically awfully bad driving is really what forced her to become an avid jogger. She'd rather run than drive.

Abby turned the big vehicle sharply pushing it up on two wheels and back safely to the street. Hoagie's mansion neared at the end of the street, great clouds of smoke billowing out of the smoldering half-collapsed house. No one noticed as she pressed down harder on the accelerator, no one noticed the truck speeding toward the gate but they did notice when she rammed the gates, bounced over three guards and drove directly into the house. She slammed the brakes skidding into an expensive couch and through an interior wall.

She jumped out of the vehicle with a fully loaded single-barrel shot gun in her hands and an Uzi slung across her chest. Guards appeared and she dropped them with a single shot to the chest each. She pumped the gun and charge forward into the house.

Hoagie watched Abby's arrival laughing at her devil-may-care attitude concerning the lives of his guards from the small surveillance monitor. This was too perfect, all of them in the house. Nigel though he was being so sneaky, but Hoagie felt him the second he entered the house, he felt his eyes watching him while he slaughtered his little brother, and tasted Nigel's vomit as he cleaned the machine. And now, Abby was here with him. This was amazing, like a child's first Christmas. He felt giddy, and let an uncharacteristically jubilant giggle escape his lips.

Too perfect.

There was a knock at his door, "Enter." Hoagie called.

"We got the bomber." A guard said dragging Iva into the room and dropping her on the floor in front of his lord.

Hoagie turned and was genuinely surprised, "Iva?"

She didn't respond but spat on what she figured was his shoes based on his smell and the sound of his voice. "Kill me."

He bent low and pulled her to her feet by her elbow. "I will."

He prepared to snap her neck when something caught his eye. Tears in hers, and a certain expression on her face. She wasn't being defiant in her final moments she was committing suicide. He softened and pulled her close, "Iva, Iva, Iva… my sweet, what pain is that pretty little head of yours hiding?"

With those words he placed his thumbs over her useless eyes and pushed them into her head. He pulled up her memories and began to laugh.

Wally was leading, with Nigel and Abby on his tail. He willed himself not to turn and rip Nigel in two and concentrated on getting them out. He was following the smoke and the noise, to find an exit. There was a monstrous crash above his head and he heard gun shots. Something was going on above him.

"Hear that?" Nigel called.

"Yeah."

"Let's head that way." Nigel ran past him and took his place as leader. He led them through a series of rooms, through a garage, and burst through the door. Abby swung the gun and got a single shot off at the sound of the door bursting open behind her startled her.

Wally, always the quicker of the two, grabbed Nigel by the back of his head and slammed him on the floor, ducking himself, and pulling Kuki into a crouch by the front of her dress. The door framed exploded.

Abby lowered the gun to reveal a big smile. "Hey!"

Nigel stood, "What the hell Abby?"

She laughed sheepishly, "Sorry?" she offered coming to over them. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Nigel smiled despite her almost having blown his head off. Yeah he was happy to see her. He opened his arms for her, but she blew right past him into Kuki's embrace. They squealed in delight and hugged each other, and then began to compliment each other's looks.

Nigel and Wally stood next to each other.

"We're trying to escape a homicidal pseudo demon that has killed most of our friends and unmade existence and you two find time to talk about each other's hair?" Wally mused.

Both girls turned, "Shut up!"

"You have another gun?" Kuki asked. Abby pulled the uzi over her head and handed it to her. "I don't know how to use this."

Abby grinned, "It's an uzi, point, pull the trigger and spray in a bath and forth motion. Basically, pretend you're watering grass."

"Done."

"Can we go?" Wally asked.

"Iva first." Nigel said, taking the lead once more and moving toward the Whiteroom. He turned, "Can I trust you two behind me with guns?"

Both girls scowled at him, and Abby muttered something about him better being able to duck. He sniggered to himself, drew his own handgun and charged further into the house. They followed, One, followed by Three, holding Four's hand, and Five guarding their back.

"Just like old times." Nigel muttered to himself, ducking as a guard appeared in front of him. The man was literally ripped in two from kuki's uzi's spray of bullets. Behind him the shotgun bellowed and another guard was blow into a wall, his head looking like a tomato missing a large bite. Two guards appeared to their side coming down the hallway to meet them. Wally yelled ready for the fight, and dove into the men.

Old times indeed.

Hoagie was in her brain, surfing her neurotransmitters, and caressing her memories with his darkness. He saw her pain; betrayal, her love and bestfriend making love, no, there was nothing tender about their union, it was a dalliance of battling tigers, fighting for supremacy. It was raw, powerful, fierce, and carnal. They weren't making love, they were fucking.

He watched it all, through her senses, and perverted the information she had. He took that memory and added a picture. Wally smiling, kissing Kuki, and taking her every way he could imagine. Forcing his member into every orifice, the entire time he mused about how much better Kuki was that Iva. Hoagie told Iva that Wally never loved her, and perhaps he hadn't, but he put terrible feelings into her. He grabbed her hatred for them and pulled it forward in her brain; he gave it power and personality, and made it strangely comforting. He offered her own anger to her like a delicious meal feeding it to her piece by piece until she was full and that's all she could feel.

"Iva, what is it you want?" He said aloud, thumbs still in her eyes.

"I… Hate." Was all she managed.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Kill." She said.

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, but I want something in return."

"Anything, my _Love_." He told her.

_Love_? Her brain liked that endearment. Yes, she could love Hoagie. And why not? He treated Kuki well enough. Food, water, sex. Sure he punished her, but it was nothing she didn't deserve. Atleast that's what Hoagie implanted in her mind. She believed it.

"I want the power to get them."

Hoagie laughed and pulled his fingers out of her eyes, they healed physically but she still had no sight. "You want power my _Love_?" he questioned again, this time sure to emphasis the word 'Love'.

"Yes."

"Open your mouth."

She did. He produced a single polydust pill from his pocket and put it in his mouth before placing his lips on hers and pushing it into her warm mouth with his tongue. Then he kissed her as Wally never could, nearly bringing her to orgasm with a single kiss.

The pill dissolved in her mouth, she could taste the hum of power on her tongue.

"Make a wish my Love."

Iva did. She wished for the power to kill them both, to make them suffer as she had. She wanted to taste their blood and eat their hearts. She wanted claws to tear at them, and teeth as sharp as razors to feed upon them. She wanted to be faster than Wally, and more graceful that Kuki and her dancer's legs. She wanted to be stronger than Wally, and more beautiful than Kuki. She wanted to be more than they could ever be together, so she could rip their souls asunder.

When she finished her silent prayer, she was all she ever wanted.

"They'll come for you; Nigel won't give up on anyone. Go with them, get all of their forces together and send me a location. I'll leave Wally and Kuki to you; but remember I need their organs and blood. Give me Abby… Do what you wish to Nigel, and I'll take care of the rest."

"If I'm not in the white room they'll be suspicious." She said. "I imagine Nigel has found them and they will be there coon."

Hoagie nodded, liking the way his new accomplice thought. He went to a table and picked up a radio while searching his security monitors for them. The garage, together. Perfect. "All guards, all of you left alive anyway, intruders in sector V. Do not shoot to kill, slow them."

Hoagie nodded, "That should by you time my Love."

She nodded taking her first step as a Demi-god. Her hips swayed like a boat on the ocean, each movement more dangerous than the last. Hoagie found himself unable to stop looking at them, she sashayed to him and placed her lips on his, kissing him deeply.

His hand moved down and squeezed her firm rump, appreciating it. He liked what she tasted like: anger and power. And though she was nowhere near as powerful as him, what she lacked in strength she made up with in rage. He realized he hadn't perverted her mind as much as he thought, he merely brought those feelings to the surface. She was just as evil as him and that pleased him.

He broke their kiss and picked up the radio once more. "Shoot to kill. Prevent them from getting to the White room at all costs." He knew the guards wouldn't be able to kill them, but they would fight harder now. It should buy him enough time. He turned back to Iva already seated on his desk, her legs already spread for him.

He let a sly smile play on his lips as he moved to her. "I will show you a pleasure beyond anything a mortal will give."

"And I will serve you as no mortal can." She replied. Iva laid back and let the darkness enter her and enjoying every minute of it.

Author's Notes

-Oh my!

A. Jones


	12. Chapter 12

The God Key

Chapter Ten:

Demon Underground.

They found Iva in the white room, tears of pleasure staining her cheeks, and a blush on her skin from the powerful thrusts of Hoagie's cock. She trembled lightly, trying to calm the quaking between her legs from her sore sex. The former members of the KND thought she had been crying, her disheveled state a result of a broken heart. Turning her red face away from them was all she could do to conceal her laughter.

"Iva," Nigel started, "We need to go to base."

She put her best angry expression on turned to face him, "Let's go."

"Iva…" Kuki's words fell on deaf ears as Iva pushed past them out into the chaos of the house. She led them through the kitchen to a secret door in one of the over-stocked pantries. The door opened to a servant's passage that went under the house outside the grounds. This passage was created by servants so they could escape the house when Hoagie went into one of his fits, or smuggle supplies and food out. They followed her off the grounds for nearly a mile as the passage turned into a narrow tunnel forcing them to first stope and finally crawl through lays of muck and filth before Iva finally pushed opened a metal grate, emptying them into the sewage system.

The smell hit them first, the rank and decrepit stench of decay and rot. An odor so foul, which smelled like broken dreams of the city's residents themselves. Abby was the first to vomit being the one closest to Iva, then each one followed suit until they found themselves surrounded by waste and standing in their own.

"Breath through your mouth, it gets easier." Iva said calmly as she emerged from the tunnel and stretched.

"No one comes down here," she continued, "No one but the servants. This is the way I used to taxi information to you, get people out of the mansion," she paused, "See Wally."

They continued to move through the sewer tunnels, so close to each other that exhaled breaths were inhaled by someone else. Eventually the sewer system became suffocating hot, and the sweat dripped down their faces. Abby was the first the strip out of her shirt, deciding that it was a small price to pay when faced with over-heating. Nigel, snuck glances at her body as his eye adjusted to the dim maintenance lighting in the tunnels. Even in all of this filth, she still managed to look pristine and practically glowed.

Iva felt along the wall, pretending she still couldn't see. Passing every few minutes to count her steps before carefully, moving down the corridor.

"Nigel, what's our next step" Iva asked, leading them deeper into the darkness.

"I don't know, but we need to base."

"How many operatives are left?" Iva asked innocently.

"About fifty, but hopefully our recruitment efforts were successful."

"Weapons?"

"Fully stoked," Nigel hesitated. "Iva, you were there when we raided that supply warehouse, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better." She countered, "Just making conversation, trying my best to do everything in my power not to strangle Kuki." She stopped moving, "So forgiving me if I'm being annoying." She started forward again, "Besides, Abby as far as I know, doesn't know anything about our organization."

"Iva I'm sorry." Kuki apologized again.

"Forget it." She turned and reached for Nigel groping the air clumsily for Nigel's hand. "Just keep talking Nigel, just keep talking." The hint of sadness in her voice was enough to make Kuki move back as far as she could from her former friend.

"We're pulling all of our forces to one central location to gather and regroup. I'm thinking we need to launch a full assault while he is weak. If we can topple the power structure, maybe we can get the people to rebel."

"That's a good idea." Abby spoke up, "But you said you knew what The Compound is. What do we do with that?"

"I have an idea." Nigel started.

"Iva," Wally spoke up. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. It was a mistake." He glanced at Kuki. "I'm sorry."

Nigel moved to Iva and moved to touch her shoulder; Iva pulled back and stared at him. "Don't touch me."

They continued forward, the mucky cavern feeling smaller and smaller, and the air seemed to be getting thicker by the moment. It was then Nigel started to notice they were on a slope, going further into the molding earth. "Iva where are we going"

"To the base. I'd take you the easy way but the tunnels that way are infested with rats. I've been going to long way around for months now. At the end of this tunnel, is a ladder, it goes up to a manhole cover that's a block from main base."

Nigel couldn't figure out his unease, something still felt off, but he couldn't quite place it. The tunnel under hid feet gave way to dirt and soon they were sliding over the loose gravel. Abby lost her footing and tipped backward knocking Nigel over and he toppled Wally, who fell back on Kuki. The daisy chain of disaster sat silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing. They laughed for several minutes while Iva glared at them in disbelief.

Nigel pulled Abby into a cuddle and held her there while she caught her breath. "I love you." He said suddenly.

"I love you too."

He looked at Wally and Kuki, "I'm so sorry to both of you. Wally I had no right to keep Kuki a secret, and Kuki." He paused, his tongue suddenly feeling several sizes too big. "I can't imagine what you endured. It was wrong."

Wally softened slightly, "I accept your apology but I don't forgive you." He offered Nigel his hand. They shook hands carefully.

"Are we done here? With the hand shaking and the feelings?" Iva snapped, "Can we go now?"

Wally finally lost it, "Goddamn it Iva I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, I don't expect you to forgive me, but can you stop acting like it doesn't matter. I loved you, I will always love you. But I've loved Kuki since I was a kid."

"Who cares?" Iva nearly screamed at Wally. "I don't. I really don't. You and Kuki can fuck all you want. I'm done with you!"

"Iva, your eyes are watering." Nigel said suddenly.

For the first time everyone noticed the obvious. Iva was blind, she kept her pupils closed at all times, but now they were open, her pupils moving from each suspicious face to another. She could see, her pupils were clear as church bells on a wedding day.

"Iva?" Wally asked his voice rising in alarm.

She began to laugh then, her voice sounding raspy and ragged. "Well the gist is up." She sang doubling over in laughter. "Hoagie is gonna be pissed."

A sound came, a rumbling, a growling as the stones around them began to creak and groan in protest. A wave of power erupted off Iva blowing them all backward into the walls. Her laughter continued, become less joyous and more evil by the second. Nigel noticed first, her hands, fingers licking the open air, writhing away from her body like snakes. He gasped.

"No." he said, "No, no, no." he kept repeated as she began to transform.

Her once delicate fingers split open as her bones grew and pushed out of her hands like claws, the arm its self elongated, morphed knuckles dragging the ground. Next her spine extended, body growing twice its length and her once coveted hair fell out of her head in a single wash of red silk. She looked up, face still as gorgeous as it had ever been, as she continued to grow and shape.

"What the fuck?" Abby screamed the first to scramble to her feet and pull her gun.

"Polydust!" Nigel screamed, "She took polydust. She switched sides!"

"Iva." Kuki moved toward her, "Stop this."

"You did this arrogant bitch!" Iva screamed, "You did all of this. Stealing my man, my love!"

"I didn't know!"

"You knew whore, you always knew. I saw the way you looked at me with pity, I didn't have eyes and I could still tell you thought you were better than me. You're holier-than-thou attitude, thinking you were some sort of forlorn angel. You megalomaniac bitch!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it."

Wally stepped forward and leveled a gun to her head, "don't make me do it."

"You'll kill me?"

"You haven't got the balls little man. I don't know why I even loved you, you're weak. Hoagie is strong, Hoagie is power!"

He shot her.

There wasn't much blood. Iva's eyes rolled up into her malformed head as she sank to her knees and slumped forward into herself. She breathed one last ragged breath before her hideous body convulsed once, and she was gone.

"How could you?" Kuki cried dropping to Iva's body, "How could you?"

"It had to be done." Wally murmured, tears in his eyes. "I saved her."

"We should go." Nigel moved through the sewer pulling Abby gently by her hand. Wally followed and last Kuki stood, casting one last look at Iva's form.

"I'm sorry." She moved away.

Iva's body lay still until they were out of hearing range when she stood, her body melding into her usual form. She took the small listening device out of her bra and whispered into it.

"Did you catch all that my Love."

Hoagie's voice was clear as a bell in the small bud in her ear, "Yes, I did."

Hoagie dropped another polydust into his mouth and grinner, "The fun starts in a few hours."

"Can I go kill them now?" he voice was staticy from the headphones on his ears.

"How long until the passage leads them to the ladder?"

"An hour if they run." She paused, "Probably longer, Nigel may not believe my directions."

"I'll see you there in an hour Love."

"Can I kill them now?" she almost whined. "Please Master, let me rip her skin off."

He laughed, the need in her voice making his cock tingle with delight.

"No, I was to see their faces when they see my surprise. Follow and report back."

Iva nodded, noticing a rat lapping at the puddle of her blood around her. She smiled, her body shrinking to its size before she skittered off toward her prey.

Author's note: I'm back! Gonna be honest, I didn't feel like doing too much heavy editing. Please forgive any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
